The Gypsy Of Notre Dame
by TPATFan16
Summary: High up there in the tallest tower of Notre Dame lives a mysterious bell ringer. Who is this strange creature and how did she get there? For 20 years she's been up there and she wants is to go out into the world like a normal person. But how can she? when she'll been seen as nothing but a monster.
1. The Bells Of Notre Dame

_**FELIZ NOCHEBUENA**_** (Merry Christmas Eve)! &amp; **_**FELIZ NAVIDAD**_**! HAPPY DAYS O HAPPY DAYS FOR ALL &amp; HAPPY NIGHTS TOO! As you all know, I'm Latina &amp; night is a bigger deal for us than anybody in the world. We take Christmas to the biggest level, even in history because we react Jesus Birth and do much more than open presents and do parties (it's all religious stuff) But we still do all the fun normal things too. I'm going to my neighbour's house for her **_**Nochebuena**_** party (we're having **_**lechon**_** (pig) YUM! &amp; MANY More delicious PR food coming! I hope I don't get too drunk tonight (I'm serious) ;) ;D**

**Ok, before we begin, know it's been a while since I've done a crossover but I finally got this to work out. It's kinda the movie but with a little bit of my twists and turns if you don't mind.**

**Plus , (not that you'll care or anything) I wanted to it you know for the past months, I've been watching this movies a lot, especially when I went training at the GYM (it really makes the time go by very fast) &amp; as I watch, my brain began to brainstorm until I finally got the idea for this story. I can never let this movie go cause I have a deep connection with it. (I'll explain that later, in the near future chapters) **

**And speaking of Jesus, I'm guessing this new story is going to have that message of what it means to Children of God (Wow, that was deep but u know what I mean) THIS IS MY SMALL PRESENT FOR U FROM ME; BREEZY, JAZZY, PENNY, FARAH, CARRIE &amp; HAILEY! I HOPE U LIKE IT! XOXOOXOXOXOX ;D XD ;D XD ;D XD ;D**

**BTW: If you see any of this in the chapter. It's so you don't get lost of confused. ;)**

_Italics: Singing_

**Bold: Narration &amp; Credits**

**ENJOY! &amp; HAPPY HOLIDAYS! ;)**

**The Bells Of Notre Dame (Prologue)**

_**DING-DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!**_

_That's what the people of Notre Dame heard every hour of the day. The sweet and pleasant sounds of the bells that were high up in the bell tower of the majestic cathedral of Notre Dame. Once they ring, morning in parts, the city awakes to the bells of Notre Dame. The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes to the bells of Notre Dame. The large bells ring as loud as the thunder while the smaller sweet ones played soft as a chime. They ring and chime across the city all day long and the people enjoying hearing them. _

The bells continue to ring so everyone could hear them. Anybody who walks by the cathedral, they always wonder how they are able to ring themselves at the precisely hour s of the days in the exact moment they needed to be rang. Upon the square of the city, a colourful and friendly gypsy man named Clopin in his own little puppet both called to the children to tell them a story which involved the mystery of the Bells of Notre Dame. He began to speak as the children listen.

"Listens to them. They're beautiful, no? So many colors of sound. So many changing moods. Because as you all know they don't ring by themselves"

"They don't?" a little puppet of himself asked.

"No, you silly boy! Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives a mysterious bell ringer. Who is the creature?" he asked while gazing up at the bells tower of the cathedral.

"Who?" Puppet Clopin asks

"What is it?"

"What?"

"How did it get up there?"

"HOW?!"

"Hush!" Clopin hits his puppet with a stick, making the children laugh

"Well, my friends, Clopin will tell you. **This is a tale about a man and a monster...**

**And this is where our tale began...**

**It all began one dark night when our tale has begun. On the docks near Notre Dame, a small boat with 4 gypsies were sneaking into the city, undetective. **But they would be soon if the cries of a baby in a woman gypsy's arms don't stop any soon.

"Shut it u, will you?" a man tells the gypsy.

"They'll discover us!" the other man says

"Hush, little one" the gypsy says to her child and the baby stops once they reached the edge.

**4 frighten gypsies slid silently under the docks of Notre Dame.**

****"4 guilders for safe passage into Paris" the conductor says, holding up his hand for his money. But suddenly, an arrow goes thru his wooden stick.

**A trap had been laid for the gypsies! At a figure whose clutches were iron as much as the bells... of Notre Dame.**

"Judge Claude Frollo!" the gypsy man gasped.

**As the shadow of the dark man came from the shadows and into the open on his black horse. The evil minister glared down with hatred at the frighten gypsies.**

"_The bells of Notre Dame..."_

The cruel man had his guards arrest the poor innocent gypsies and were taken away to be deal with. To be giving the punishment that was suitable in Frollo's mind.

**Judge Claude Frollo longed to purge the world of vice and sin. And he saw corruption everywhere expect within...**

"Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of justice" Frollo orders as the gypsies were arrested and taken away, expect the woman gyps.

"You there ! What are you hiding!" A soldier yelled, trying o take away what was the woman holding. She protected her child and tried to run away.

"Stolen good, no doubt. Take them from her" Frollo orders, cruelly.

**She ran.**

The poor gypsy woman ran for her life from the evil man. He chased her down the snowed streets, dodging every sign and tree that was in his way. He made his horse to chase her but she was somehow faster than his horse. Witchcraft he assumed as always. Frollo always believed even convinced that gypsies are minions of the Satan himself. Demons that needed to be destroyed the second he sets his eyes on them. But he never sees the human and good soul in them just because they were different. The woman was out of breath but kept running anyway to protect her beloved baby from the misery this man can give her. Soon, she makes it to a small alley and jumps the fence and thankfully Frollo's horse was too big to jump it. This gave her a chance to find shelter. She saw the great cathedral of Notre Dame. What better shelte dthan a church, especially for gypsies.

"SANCTUARY! Please, give us sanctuary! Have mercy!" She begged, banging on the large doors.

But nobody answers and it was too late because she heard and saw Frollo coming toward her. She feared this was the end but she couldn't give up yet. She made another run for it but Frollo was quick and snatched her baby from her arms and let her fell back to her death by hitting her head against the stoned stairs.

Frollo then hears baby cries. "A baby" he takes the blanket of the baby's face and gasps in horror "A monster!" he re-hides the baby's face and looks around him until he saw a wishing well in front of him.

A sinister idea was in his mind. His belief's of demons was his theory of the horrid in Paris. And this baby, this creature was one of them. And he had to get rid of it for good. He walks over to the well and holds up the child, ready to let it go...

"**NO! STOP!"**

**... cried the archdeacon.**

"This is an unholy demon; I'm sending it back to hell. Where it belongs" Frollo says, still holding the baby up over the well.

"_See, there, the innocent blood you have spilt on the steps of Notre Dame" the priest sang while holding the gypsie's corpse in his arms._

"I am guiltless. She ran. I pursued" Frollo said, in a "reasonable" tone.

_"Now you would add this child's blood to you guilt on the steps of Notre Dame"_

"My consciences is clear"

"_You can lie to yourself and your minions. You can claim that haven't a qualm. But you never can run from nor hide from what you've done from the eyes" _the priest point up._ "... the very eyes of Note Dame"_

Frollo looks up and sees all the statues of all the saints and angels of Jesus and Maria, all staring at him like if they were real. They were witnesses of his crime and that worried him, even scared him.

**And for one time in his life of power and control.**

Frollo was frighten. He saw angels and demons but the statue that caught more his attention was a statue of the Holy Maria, holding her baby Jesus in her arms. Thunder crashed behind them as it started to snow over the men. For once in his life, he feared the saints that were around him. I always believed in the monstrosities the demon does himself but hasn't recognized the monstrosity he just committed.

**Frollo felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul. **

"What must I do?" Frollo asks the priest, still looking up at the angels, worried.

"Care for the child and raise it as your own" the priest says wisely while carrying the gypsy's corpse away.

Frollo gasps in horror "What? I am to be saddled with this misshapen...? Very well. But let it live with you in your church"

"Live here? Where?"

"Anywhere"

"_Just so it's kept locked away where no one else can see"_

"The bell tower, perhaps. And who knows? Our lord works in mysterious ways" he looks back down at the child with hint of disgust and cruelness.

_Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be... of use to me._

**And Frollo gave the child a cruel name. A name that means "**_**half she-devil"**_**. **

**Juliette.**

_Now here is a riddle to guess if you can sing the bells of Notre Dame. Who is the monster and who is the man? _

_Ring the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells of Notre Dame..._

**Never fear! This is only the beginning! And the next chapter will be coming sooner than you think. But for now, tell me what u think so I can continue it or not (PLEASE TELL ME!)**

**Anyways, I know this was short but it's only the prologue. The next chapters will be much more longer and interesting. I'm SOOOO EXCITED! Ur going to see our favourite gnomes &amp; Hunchback characters like never before, especially the main villain (ONE OF THE BEST DISNEY VILLAINS EVER! I couldn't get rid or replace him, he's unique!)**

**I HOPE U GUYS STICK AROUND FOR IT!**

**&amp; now more thing, I've been a little lonely lately. Anybody want to have a snow ball fight with me or build a snowman?! Please? **** ;) I'm NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY SNOW STORM OUT THERE! I'M ON BREAK! SO DON'T LOOK AT ME!**

**WELL, ADIOS FOR NOW &amp; AGAIN, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE, MERRY CHRISTMAS, FELLIZ NOCHEBUENA, FELIZ NAVIDA, JOUEX NOEL! ;D XD ;D**

**-Ur favourite Winter spirit, Jack Frost*  
I mean, Mickey! :D**


	2. Out There

_**HOLA HOLA,**_** PEOPLE! I'M FINALLY HERE! OK, After my prologue chapter, you guys probably where either these 2 things "WHAAAAT?" or "WTF?!". I hope this chapter explains things a little bit more, if not, feel free to ask me, I don't bite (recently) (hehehe) (I'm, Evil) ;)**

**I hope u guys like it. &amp; I'll be back ;)**

**2\. Out There**

_Ring the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells of Notre Dame..._

As the large bells gave their last _**DING-DONG...**_

From the ceiling of the bells tower, a dark mysterious figure, jumps from bell stand to stand, swinging onto the ropes of the bells and doing a few tricks in the air until she safely landed on the ground. As she walked forward to the sunlight, doves and pigeons fly away from the floor and out into the open as the girl leans herself again the balcony. The child takes a deep breath, taking in the fresh morning air. She had a good feeling it was going to be a good day today. After all, she needed a break from doing her chores and ringing those bells all morning.

The girl by the name of Juliette was a curious child with so much to learn from anything that was around her. She wore a dark red gypsy dress with a smaller skirt with golden sparkles around it. She's always walks around her tower barefoot; expect to have an anklet around her left foot. She had long bright brown hair that went to her waist and was held back by a purple bandana. Juliette is a sweet child with an angelic gaze with precious green eyes.

She was lovely; all expect her right side of her face where there were these terrifying scars under her right eyes. They looked like tears but the way they were formed, made them look devilish. These scares were the reason of her ugliness and why she could never leave the tower. But she understood that and didn't complain much but that didn't change the thought of wanting to be normal so she could go out. But no matter how much she wished and hoped, nothing's going to get rid of these scary scars that made her look like a monster.

The gypsy looks to her right and sees a bird nest inside a gargoyle and in the nest, there was a baby bird.

"Good morning, little guy" she greets the birdie and he smiles at her "How you doing, cutie. Today's the big day. Are you ready to go out and fly?" she asks him but the birdie chirps sadly,

"What? What precious birdie is afraid to fly? Are you afraid of heights or something? Looks, if I was you and had wings to fly like you and would pick out a day to fly, this would be that day. The festival of fools" she holds the birdie in her hands and shows him down to the city where they were setting up for the event.

The birdie was still scared; he gulps and looks back at the girl.

"Oh, come on, you'll love it. It's going to be really fun. You'll have fun, I promise you that. There will be music and dancing and the delicious food and all those funny jesters" she kept says as the birdie flaps his little wings until he was hovering in air.

Juliet chuckles to him, showing him that he was doing it on his own. He smiles at her and lands back in her hands for a cuddle. Then a flock of pigeons and doves flew by, that made Baby Bird excited.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever" she kisses his tiny head and sets him free.

She smiles as he flies away but then frowns by what she just said and gives it a lot of thought. To be cooped up here forever, that was her fear but she had to accept it cause that was her fate.

As she kept looking down, the gargoyle next to her came to life but it was normal, strange but normal to her.

"PUH! BAH! I thought he'd never leave! I'll be spitting feathers for a week!" the chubby gargoyle named Hugo complains, spitting out feathers.

Then sturdy gargoyle named Victor then came to life "Well, that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open" he says in a "I told you so" tone.

Hugo laughs sarcastically "Go scare some nuns, Mr. Sarcastic!" then he turns to Juliette "Hey, petite rouge, what's happening out there? A fight, a rampage? A robbery? A flogging?"

"A festival?" Victor cuts in

"The feast of fools?! Wow, how time flies! I can't believe it's already here! Then bring it on! All right, all right! Pour the wine and cut the cheese!" Hugo cheers, excitedly, farting his arm.

But Juliette was still upset, still looking down with sadness.

"It is a treat to watch the colourful pageantry of the simple peasant folk" Victor says wisely, leaning down on the railing.

"Oh boy, nothing like having balcony front road seat for watching the greatest part in all of Paris, ain't that right, Jules?"

"Yeah, watching" Juliette frowns and goes back into the tower

"Oh look. A mime" Hugo snarls up spit but Victor stops him and Hugo swallows it back down. Then the boys look in confusion toward the gypsy girl, looking sad. They've never seen her like this before. And it was one of her favourite days and events.

"Hey, hey, hey, what gives, little Red?" Hugo asks her but she stays silent.

"Where you going, Cherie? Aren't you going to watch the festival with us this year?" Victor asks her and she still kept quiet.

The boys wonder why "I just don't get it. Why is she so upset today?"

"Could she be sick or something?" Hugo asked.

"Impossible!" The boys see 2 female gargoyles coming toward them. One was named Laverne and the other female was in shape of a frog gargoyle and named Nanette.

"Yeah, if I know my girl is that she's too strong to catch anything from you too" Nanette says.

Laverne nods "Exactly, if 20 years of listening to you 2 that haven't made her sick by now, nothing will. That girl is tough as a rock"

"But she's upset. It's almost like her birthday today" Hugo says

"And watching the festival of fools has always been the highlight of the year for Juliette" Victors adds.

"What's good is watching the festival is she can't go? GO AWAY ! GET AWAY FROM ME, GO ON, YOU BUCNH OF BUZZARDS!" She yells, scaring away the pigeons.

"She's right, guys. She's not made of stone, like us. The girl is made of skin and bones and feels" Nanette says, as the 4 of them hopped into the bell tower.

"Maybe you should go talk to her, Nanette. She always listens to you" Victor says

"... Sometimes" Hugo whispers, getting glare from the frog

"Alright, but I'll need to back me up here, Laverne. Come on" The female garboles take the lead as the boys followed behind.

At a brighter part of the bell tower, where most of the gypsy girl's most beloved treasures were. For years, she had occupied herself by making her own little knickknacks. Colourful crystals mobiles hanged from the ceiling, reflection colors with the sunlight. Her "toys" were all crafted by scratch to make a exact replica of the town of Notre Dame that's he gazes down every day and night for the last 20 years. The toys only represents how lonely she is and how much she wants to go down there like any other normal person but she can't. She knew she could never be accepted by the people.

The gargoyles watched how the child was looking at her toys with a hint of sadness and they knew why. Nanette and Laverne approached her.

"Juliette, Cherie, what's the matter? You wanna tell Ol' Laverne all about it?"

"I don't know. I don't feel like it" Juliette whispers, without looking at her.

"Talking would make you feel better, sweetie" Nanette adds

"Yeah, we won't think any less of you than we already have" Hugo jokes.

But gets a punch in the gut from Laverne "Idiot!"

"But other than that... we're here for anything you have to say, petite rouge. Come on, what's eating you?" Victor asks.

Juliette took a deep breath and confessed "Well, it's just that... I... I just don't feel like watching the festival this year, that's all" she frowns.

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean?"

"We mean that there's a quite simple answer to your problem" Nanette literally jumps in

"What Nanette is trying to say is that did ya ever think of going there instead of watching?"

"Sure, yeah, I have. But it wouldn't matter anyway. I'd never fit in down there. I'm not... normal" Juliet frowns.

Laverne pats her back "Oh, Julie, Julie, Julie..." she stops when a pigeon sits on her nose "Do you mind? I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A MOMENT WITH THE GIRL IF IT'S ALRIGHT WITH YOU, YOU PESKY INGRATES!" she shouts and the pigeons flew away again.

Then Hugo jumps in on the table "Hey, listen up, sweet thing what do we have to do to convince you to go down there?"

"Ok, first of all, stop talking to her like that &amp; second, stop pressuring her. She doesn't know what it's like there"

"And you do? Have you ever been down there before? What do you know about the real world?" Hugo teases.

"I know how to give you a real beating" Nanette snaps back

"Ok, enough you 2! What Hugo is trying but failing to say is that..."

"... Quit hanging around the bell tower. What do we have to do so you can do? Paint ya a fresco?" Hugo says as he takes the small doll that looks like Juliette and sets it in front of her.

"As your friends and most loyal companions. We insist you attend the festival" Victor says

"What? Me?"

"No, The pope" Hugo sticks the Pope doll in her mouth "Of course you!" he jokes again.

"It would be a veritable potpourri of educational experience" Victor takes out the Pope doll and tosses it away.

"I have no idea what Victor just said but you can learn a lot of things you haven't learn yet" Nanette adds

Hugo juggles more dolls in her face to prove a point "Wine, dancers, music, songs, food!"

"You can learn various regional cheeses"

"You'll know which are smelly and which are not"

"Bobbing for snails" Hugo holds a bucket of water

"That's gross but it's fun!"

"Study indigenous folk music"

"The church music is not the only one you'll hear for life"

"And playing dunk the monk!" Hugo dunks the bucket on Victor's head and Nanette tries to take off his head but it gets stuck a while.

"Julie, dearie, take it from an old spectator with experience. Life's is too short to be in one place and locked inside. Life's not a spectator sport to just watch. If you keep watching down is all your gonna do, and you're gonna watch your life go by and leaves without you"

"Yeah, you may be a little different than everybody else but that's the beauty of life, nobody is the same"

"Another definition of you is yeah, you're human with flesh and bones and weird looking on some obvious ways. But we're part of the architecture, right Victor?"

"There is so much wrong by what you just said that makes me want to punch you, Hugo" Nanette glares, annoyed.

"No, allow me, Nanette. And yes, Hugo, but yet, if you kick us, will we not flake? If you moisten us, do we not grow moss" Victor says wisely as he takes off the bucket and puts it on Hugo's fat head.

"Whoo, whoo, whoo!" Hugo exclaims.

"Then it's settled, sweetie. Come on, Julie, all you need to take is a fresh tunic and a clea pair of socks and you're set to go. And then..."

"Listen, guys. I appreciate the encouragement but you're all forgetting one small yet important detail"

"What?"

"My master; Frollo" she holds up the doll of Frollo

The gargoyles sigh in disappointment since she was right "Oh, yeah, oh, dear, yes"

"There's always something to ruin a perfect moment" Nanette frowns.

"Well, when he says you are forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower? "Ever", Ever? In the history of never in life?"

"NEVER! EVER! And he hates the festival of fools! He would get made if I go! Less asked him!"

"Who says you have to ask him?"

"Oh no..." Juliette gasps

"Oh yeah.." 

"Ok, I'm going to stop you right there before stupid thing comes out of that face hole you call mouth" Nanette shuts him up

"You don't even know what I'm gonna say"

"Doesn't matter you always say stupid things"

"Not this time. I was gonna say how about you... sneak out?"

"Actually it' snot a bad idea and I like it" Nanette grins but then gets confused what the heck she just aggred to "Did I just agreed with Hugo?"

"Shocking but still, it's might work" Victor says

"No, guys..."

"It's only for the afternoon, darling"

"I couldn't..."

"What are you worried about, dear? You've done it before" Victor says

"But that was just to down to the cathedral to help Priest Thomas with some things"

"But still you can go and then sneak back in..." Hugo says

"He'll never know you were gone" Laverne says

"And what if I get caught?" Juliette panics

"Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission" Victor wisely advises 

"Plus, you're like a ninja when you disappear and we can't find you"

"Yeah but that's at night. This is daylight, he might see me"

"You could wear a disguise, just this once. What Frollo doesn't know can't hurt ya, right? And with his age, he can't have eyes every where? Can he?" Hugo asks, a bit spooked

"Plus, I don't think he'll pay much attention to the festival since he hates it" Nanette adds.

"Ignorance is bliss" Victor says

"Look who's talking, you stone head" Hugo gives him a nuggy

"Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever, darling. You're young and you need to start living"

Juliette thought it a long time. They were right; she was only a child and needed to leave. Since she could remember there was always that cruel problem about the judgemental of gypsies out in the open but that as years ago, and not even that or the scarred face is going to keep her from having at least one day of fun.

"You know what? You guys are right! I'll go and have fun like any normal person!"

The gargoyles cheered in joy and pride!

"I'll get cleaned up! I'll put on some shoes! I'll stroll down those stairs! I'll march through those doors and..."

"Good morning, Juliette" a cruel man by the name of Frollo stopped her.

With a fright, Juliette jumped back, shaking in fear and stuttering her words, hoping he didn't hear what she said with her friends. But luckily, they were stoned before Frollo came in. Even though they have told her to not fear him and stand up to him, she still would get scared of him by his harsh voice and creepy appearance.

"Oh, Good M-morning, master"

"Dear girl, whomever are you talking to?" he asks in deep voice

"My... friends, sir"

"I see" he knocks on Victor's stone head "And what are your friends made of, Juliette?"

"of stone"

"Can stone talk?"

"No, sir"

"That's right! You're a smart lass. Now, lunch time" he sits down on a chair as he sets down a basket.

Taking it as an order, Juliette runs to her little kitchen area, takes 2 plates and 2 challises. The 2 sets were different, one was royal like fro Frollo and the other made of wood and poor like for Juliette but she didn't mind. She sets them down on the table as Frollo tales out a book from the basket

"Shall we review your alphabet today, dear girl?"

"Oh yes, master. I would like that very much" she says in a low tone, still a bit frighten and with a thought in her mind.

"Very well. "A"? he asks as he pours some wine into both the challises.

"Abomination" she response

"B"

"Blasphemy"

"C"

"C-Contrition"

"D"

"Damnation"

"E"

"Eternal Damnation"

"Good. "F"

"Festival"

Frollo spits out his vine by that answer "Excuse me?" he wipes off his chin

Oops. Juliette hesitates "Forgiveness"

"You said "Festival" he closes his book and walks away

"NO!" She really blew it!

"You are thinking about going to the festival"

"I-It's just that you go every year" she follows him, leaning on a pole

He turns back to her "I am a public official. I must go. But I don't enjoy not one minute of it. Thieves and cutpurse, the dregs of humankind. All mixed together in shallow, drunken stupor. And if you think the Age of Gypsies have been forgotten, you are wrong, girl. Cruel people out there are still hunting down gypsies and if you even put one foot out there, they'll sure to kill you, dear girl!"

"I... I didn't mean to upset you, master" she lowers her head

Frollo sighs "Juliette, after all these years, you haven't understand yet? When your heartless mother abandons you as a small child, anyone else would have drowned you. And this is my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my daughter?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just restless, I can't help it"

"It's a phase, my dear, it'll pass. We must be patient, that's all"

"But I don't want to be patient. I want to go down there and feel normal like any other person, even if I am... different from everybody else. Even if I am a gypsy" she frowns, pushing her hair back from her face.

"Oh, dear child, the big world is no place for a strange delicate flower like you. Out there in the real world, gypsies are known as monsters and demons. You wouldn't survive out there. You don't know what it's like out there. I do. I do"

"_**Out There"**_

**(Frollo**)

"_The world is cruel  
The world is wicked  
It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city  
I am your only friend"_

__The man looks down at the young girl, who was upset and slightly freighted. 

"_I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you  
I who look upon you without fear  
How can I protect you, girl, unless you  
Always stay in here  
Away in here"  
_

Frollo walks back into the bell tower and Juliette follows him, trying to understand his words better.

"Remember what I taught you, Juliette" he speaks 

**(Frollo)**  
_"You are deformed"_

**(Juliette)**  
_"I am deformed"_

**(Frollo**)

"_And you are ugly"_

**(Juliette)**  
_"And I am ugly"_

**(Frollo**)  
_"And these are crimes  
For which the world  
Shows little pity  
You do not comprehend"_

**(Juliette)  
**_You are my one defender_

**(Frollo**)

"_Out there they'll revile you  
As a monster"_

**(Juliette)  
**_"I am a monster"_

**(Frollo)  
**_ "Out there they will hate  
And scorn and jeer"_

**(Juliette)**

"_Only a monster"_

**(Frollo)**

"_Why invite their calumny  
And consternation?  
Stay in here  
Be faithful to me"_

Frollo pushes all the dolls on the table away and sets down the basket on the table as the girl looks at herself in doll form.

**(Juliette)**

"_I'm faithful"_

**(Frollo**)

"_Grateful to me"_

**(Juliette)**

"_I'm grateful"_

The cruel man takes her doll from her...

**(Frollo**)

"_Do as I say  
Obey  
And stay  
In here"_

He sets down her doll on the Notre Dame cathedral set, proving his point.

**(Juliette)**

"_I'll stay  
In here"_

"**You are good to me, master. I'm sorry" she says, feeling that she had no other choice than to listen and obey him**

"**You are forgiven, gypsy. But, remember, Juliette, this is your sanctuary. And you must stay here for your own protection" the man dark man finishes and leaves the bell tower.**

**The Red gypsy girl was even more upset than before but the worst part is that she believe him, he was right. Gypsies were are threat to Paris, outlaws, not but criminals to them. How can she be a criminal if she's never left the bell tower in her life. Plus, again there was the obvious fact that she was cursed with these scars that made her looks like a she-devil. But anyways, these shouldn't be the things to keep her away from the real world, can they?**

**She starts singing as she looks up at the dusty bells above her. In some way, besides the gargoyles, they have been her only companion all her life. Even if she enjoys ringing them, but that can't be her only reason of living. Can it?**

**She leans on the balcony, gazing down at the town square where they were preparing for the festival of fools this afternoon. She sang her feelings as the wind blow softly agint her face.**

**(Juliette)  
**_"Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone  
Gazing at the people down below me  
All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone  
Hungry for the histories they show me  
All my life I memorize their faces  
Knowing them as they will never know me  
All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day  
Not above them  
But part of them"_

"_And out there  
Living in the sun  
Give me one day out there  
All I ask is one  
To hold forever"_

She slides down the columns of the church where her gargoyle friends were and they smile at her. She just wanted one day, is that so much to ask? To just enjoy herself, even if it wasn't much. She holds Hugo &amp; Laverne in a friendly cuddly way and continues to run down the halls and jumping column to column, seeing the clear sky and warn sun on her face.

"_Out there  
Where they all live unaware  
What I'd give  
What I'd dare  
Just to live one day out there"_

She sang with the wind, while gazing down at the townspeople, shouting and arguing. But at least they were lucky to be out in the open, living their lives, freely and without a worry.

"_Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives  
Through the roofs and gables I can see them  
Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives  
Heedless of the gift it is to be them  
If I was in their skin  
I'd treasure ev'ry instant"_

From the back of the church, standing on the railing of the balcony, the girl slides down the water stream like if it was a water slide as the water pours out the gargoyles mouth. Juliette sat on its head, swigging he legs back and forth, admiring the large river close by and how the sunlight was shinning down on it. She takes some of the water in her hands and splashes it on her face.

"_Out there  
Strolling by the Seine  
Taste a morning..."_

And then the gypsy climbs the highest but highest point of the cathedral where she had the perfect view of all of Paris, even all of France.

"_Out there  
Like ordinary men  
Who freely walk about there  
Just one day and then  
I swear I'll be content  
With my share_

The brunette climbs down the point and starts running down at full speed, jumping stone edges, gargoyles, columns. She was used to climbing the cathedral like it was no problem but nothing was compare to going outside of it.

"_Won't resent  
Won't despair  
Old and bent  
I won't care  
I'll have spent  
One day  
Out thereeeeeeee!"_

_(Song Ends)_

Doves flew in circle in the sky, near where she was. Wishing she could be like that and fly away and be free. She was high up, she doubts anybody from down there could see her from where she was. People could think she's crazy by standing there and actually jumping from there but she wasn't gonna, she isn't that stupid but she was always worry free but at the same time cautious. So she's careful but used to the excitement of the heights when climbing them. She wanted to go. To feel complete and free for once. That's all she wanted. Just one day in the real world, without having to hide her face of her colors as a gypsy. No matter how scared she was and if her "master" forbids her to go. She dreams of that day and hoped that day would be today.

Just one day **Out There** would do.

**SO? How was it? Be honest, don't judge me or I'll hurt u (kidding! Maybe) ;)**

**BTW, This song is most inspiring and AWESOME SONGS DISNEY HAS EVER HAD IN THE CATEGORY OF TRUE BRILLAIN AND BEAUTIFUL CLASSICS! THAT WILL LIVE ON TTIL THE END OF TIME! DISNEY CLASSICS WILL ALWAYS BE THE BEST &amp; 1# EVER IN DISNEY! Anyways, again, I've been watching this movie for a long while now, &amp; this story was the idea of this song. I kept listening &amp; watching until BAM! NEW CROSSOVER! I'm still working on it but I promise it will be UNBELIEVABLE! ;D**

**PS. Just to let you know, I know I gave Jules the role of our beloved hunchback but I didn't want her to be hunchback (did u guys think that? I would make her like that?) So, yeah I gave her some scars on her face. Those scars came from a character I made up who is an actual she-devil in one of my original books. Can't say no more, I said too much. So yeah, Jules has these scary scars instead of a hunchback. How it pleases u guys.**

**Well, I gotta go eat something before I die. &amp; then watch **_**mis novelas**_

**See u guys soon, **_**"HE DICHO, CASO CERRADO!"**_** *gable bang!* (Sorry, was watching that show earlier, LOVE IT!)**

**-Mickey!* ;D**


	3. The Girl In The Mirror

**BONJOUR, MON PETITE CHERIES! JE SUIS MOI, VOUS TRES CHERE MICKEY! Ok, I'll stop, this is annoying me! Well, I'm finally back and finally able to at least escape some of the stress I've been having these weeks (GOD, I HATE COLLEGE &amp; BEING 18! KILL ME NOW! PLUS, I HATE MY TEACHERS! WELL, WHO DOESN'T, UR U KIDDING?!) Ok, I'll calm down before I kill and get arrested (which could be cool, if I have my best cop/hero/goody *wink* *wink* Jazzy!) I'm gonna update a little more this week. I love doing this more than essays, Math HW &amp; art projects. I got hit with a hammer several time but it's cool, I'm a handyman (did I forgot to mention that?) **

**BTW, I know I'm a little late but I wanna give this as a late birthday present to my bestest girl/buddy/soul sister/crazy person that I LOVE SOO MUCH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BREEZY! &amp; I'm GLAD U LOVED UR PRESENT! WE MAY HAVE OUR CRAZY LITTLE FIGHTS &amp; SILLY ARGUMENTS BUT WE LOVE EACHOTHER, MY PERKY CORKY ANNA! (Even if u replaced me) but that's cool. HOPE U FIX UR SKYPE SOON! LOVE YA, HERMANITA! XOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXXOXOXO ;D XD ;D XD ;D**

**&amp; I LOVE U GUYS TOO (I DON'T HAVE FAVORITES, LOVE U LL EQUAL!) JAZZY, PENNY, FARAH, CARRIE!) XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXX ;D XD ;D XD ;X D;XD ;D XD ;D**

**Well, I hope u guys like this! ENJOY! ;D**

**3\. The Girl In The Mirror**

The people were still buzzing around and playing around, impatiently waiting for the festival of Fools to begin. They were lucky enough to have their Prime Minister to let them have this party since they always know he's a downer for everything that bring fun and joy. Anybody was invited to attend but what they didn't know is that there were some people who have to risk in seeking in the festival because they knew they wouldn't be welcomed like a normal person. One of these people were gypsies, they were outcast just by being different but they weren't welcome around the city.

Sneaking around the shadows and every corner of the city, a girl was heading her way to the cathedral. She wore a dark hood over her head to not be recognized by anybody who would either judge her or worst turn her in the authorities, knowing she was a criminal to them and their lieder.

Her bare feet took her up the steps of the entrance as she carefully walks inside the majestic church. The atmosphere was silent as always with only shushed murmurs by the prayers, giving their respects to the Lord &amp; Holy Mary. The soft candle light her way around the halls, observing her surroundings. She was still a little worried she would get arrested by just being here and bringing her beloved _chien_, Stella. Soon, she finds the person she's looking for in the near back, lighting up candles.

The girl takes the hood off her head, letting down her ivory raven hair down with a red bandanna holding it back and showing her pretty face with peachy orange eyes. She wore a purple corset around her waist and a white shirt. Her skirt was purple with golden gypsy jingles around it and a ankle on her right foot. A gypsy by blood but a friend to a few people in this city, including the priest, a friend to her family but she loved him like an uncle, especially since he's always help and protected her and her family.

"Morning, Uncle Thomas" she smiles.

The older man turns and smiles "Oh, Jazmin, my dear. It's been a while since you visited. How's your parents and sisters?" he hugs her.

"They're doing fine. _Merci_ for all the supplies you gave us last week, my parents are working twice as fast than before"

"Anytime, child. It's the least I could do for kind hearted people like them. Just like you are doing right now, I'm guessing you're here for you know who, right?" he whispers that last part.

"Yea, I brought some clothes my Mama made her and some other treats to keep her occupied"

"It's a nice thing you've been doing for her. Frollo has nothing but filled her head with rubbish nonsense, keeping he isolated for 20 years"

"Trust me uncle, Frollo is an old crow" she growls but then remembers where she is.

"Believe it or not, I agree with you, dear. She's just a child; she needs a friend, a true friend"

"Can I go up there?"

"Of course, just be careful Frollo doesn't come back"

"I will, thanks, uncle" she hugs him and bids goodbye.

Jazmin puts her hood up on her head, picks up her basket with her trinkets and heads toward the back room where there was a dark stair case that led up to the bell tower. It was a high way up with only a few fire torches lighting the way until she saw the light of day at the top. She smelled the smell of fresh air but unfortunately with a hit of prunes and death.

"_The old crow was obviously here" she gags in her mind, trying to block out the smell from her nose._

The gypsy finds the table that was filled with all those toys and gypsy trinkets. She sets the basket on the table and looks around, looking up at the bells. She climbs up ladder to the bells, searching for her best friend but all she saw was bells, gargoyles, spider webs and pigeons cooing and flying around the tower. Finally, at the 3 third climb where all the large bells were, she found her. Jazmin finds Juliette under a large bell she names Gran Marie, taking a nap.

"_Aw, she looks so peaceful... I don't like it"_ Jazmin though in her mind.

The gypsy looks to her left and sees the ringing stick that's used to ring the bell in case the rope breaks or something. She picks it up, swings it around to her back and hits the bell with all her might, letting it ring a loud BANG! That was heard in the entire city and made the poor girl scream in fright!

_**DING-DONG!**_

Juliette jumped in fright and the loud BANG gave her large headache. She runs from under the bell and hold son to her head to rub down the headache but then got her vision and hearing back to see and hear Jazmin laughing her head off by her little "prank".

"AAAHH, UGH, I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT!" Juliette screams at her

"Then stop sleeping under Gran Marie" Jazmin laugh for the last time, throwing the stick to the side.

"It's quiet under there, I can't help it. And I'm the only bell ringer around" she takes the stick and sets it back on it's rightful place.

"Yeah nothing say qualified than sleeping on the job. Why would you sleep down there if you have a comfy bed on the other side?" Jazmin plays around by swinging herself on the bell robes.

"That's none of your concern, Jaz. But more important question, what are you doing here? You know what could happen if Frollo finds you here!"

"Oh I'm not scared of the old crow. I bet he wears a corset to keep you that _"I'm holy surpreme"_ attitude he has. Come on, Jules, you have to get out of this place. Come to the festival with me"

"First the guys now you, Jaz?" Juliette rolls her eyes and walks to her table to make new toys.

Jazmin follows her "Hey, don't compare me to these statues. I at least have a brain"

"Who you calling "statues", missy?" Victor cries as he and the others came to life.

It was obvious, Jazmin knew about them so she wasn't too surprised. Plus, they trusted her since she was Juliette's friend since they were kids when Jazmin secretly, without Pastor Thomas's attention, sneaked up the bell tower to play but needed up discovering Juliette and they immediately became friend, despite Juliette's hideous side face. And since then, every once of week, Jazmin sneaks out her home and risks into the streets of Paris, infested by gypsy hunting guards and also Frollo himself, to go see and keep her friend company.

"Don't mind him, Jazmin dear. He just has pigeon poo in his ear" Laverne says as she holds Jazmin's hand to greet her.

"Nice to see you guys too. I just came today to see how our girl was doing? And to remaind you of what today is"

"We know but forget it, Jaz. We've been trying to convince her but she's as stubborn as ever"

"I'd say every year more and more" Nanette comments.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure I can do something about it"

"I know what you guys are trying to do, so give it up, It's not going to work" Juliette frowns as she builds a new doll.

Jazmin then turns to face the gargoyles "You know what she needs? You guys should instead of giving her advice; you guys should throw her out that balcony so she could live"

"Let's do it!" Hugo shouts and Nanette smacks him.

"Why don't we throw you? We'll be doing a world a favor, plus, you won't bleed when you hit the ground!" The frog sasses.

"I doubt it. I'll die instead of live" Juliette comments without facing them.

"I don't mean it literally, _petite_. But we're right, you need to come out. You're 20 &amp; it's time to stop following Frollo's stupid orders and live out there" Nanette says and the others nod.

"The raven's right. We can't live but you do" Victor cuts in.

"Look, I appreciate what you guys are doing but in case, you guys have forgotten. Ugliest face in Paris. I would be laughed and judge the minute I step out into the open. It's hopeless" Juliette frowns, touching the side of her face where her scars are. That's when they understood her problem.

"Oh, _petite chere_, you shouldn't let that get in the way of your happiness and freedom"

"And I wouldn't worry about Frollo, the guy's over a 100 years old and he probably what he doesn't remember what he eat for breakfast" Nanette says

"I bet it's rat heads" Jazmin mumbles to her

"Those poor rats" the frog says and they both gag.

"Anyway, you need to leave this isolation and shyness and step out. Come live with me and my family in the Court of Miracles. You are a gypsy, after all" Jazmin holds her hands, to give her courage.

"And to think, Frollo hunts down gypsies and he's been keeping one in secret all these years" Laverne says.

"I know right? What are the odds right?" Jazmin says.

"Juliette, _Cherie_. I think I have something that can help you" Nanette hands her a folded piece of paper.

Juliette opens it and reads it out loud_ "Gypsy dancer wanted for Festival of Fools_?" she raises her brow. But then gets the idea "Oh, no, no, no!" she cries and drops the paper.

"They're looking for a talent and lovely gypsy to be in the festival today and we were thinking..." Nanette explains but gets cut off.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no! Not gonna happen, guys!" she shouts.

"Juliette, _cherie_…" Laverne starts

But Jazmin cuts her off "Hold on, Laverne, I think I have what Juliette needs. Follow me"

She gestures and the girls and gargoyles followed the raven gypsy. She lead then to the another high floor in the bell tower like an attic where it was a spot where it was old and dusty and nearly abandon where there was nothing but boxes filled with Juliette's old toys and childhood things.

"It's been a while since I've been up here" Juliette says as she looks at all her old things.

"Would it kill anybody to clean this place?" Hugo complains, coughing up a spider web and dust.

"Why don't you do it? It's not like you ever clean your spot" Nanette sasses.

"Cleaning and polishing is a waste of time, I'm a busy guy!" he shouts

"Yeah, eating and sleeping really tires a guy out... NOT!"

"Oh, go eat some flies!"

"Ok, guys, 2 words... Shut... UP!" Laverne says and they stay silent. Then she turns to Jazmin. "So mind telling us what we're doing here, Jazmin, dear?"

"Yeah, Jaz, why are we here?" the red gypsy asks her friend.

"I brought you here cause I think it's time" Jazmin waves her hand up and lights up the small room with her hand, creating a small ball of light to shine the room.

"Ok, I'm going crazy or I'm dead. You did not just do that!"

"Yeah, you're probably dead, kid"

"Oh shut up, Hugo and now, you're not dead. May I remind you can do this too, we are gypsies and we know this from birth"

"I know that, I just never..."

"Wanted to use it, I know. But I think it's time you did, Juliette. Just calm down"

"How do you want me to calm down if you're using witchcraft in the place Frollo can suspect first"

"Frollo is not gonna find out if not he would have seen a speck of magic a long time ago. Plus, I think it's time you should embrace that magic skill you have inside you. I promised you and my uncle I would always be here for you and this is my way of helping you even if you refuse it and I won't take no for an answer. Plus, I don't know why you're surprised since you seen me do magic before"

"But nothing like this for sure so why now, Jaz?"

"You were scared back then but now is different. I'm going to help you with your magic but for today I'm just going to help you with something else"

"Oh, Jaz, I really appreciate all this but it still worries me"

"Life is about taking risks, sweetie. And right now, I'm going to like a fairy godmother and help you on your problem"

"Oh, Jaz, you're right, I'm a failure, I let my fear get the best of me. I'm going to be locked in the bell tower forever, if I wasn't this scared of cowardly, my life would be so much better. If only I was another woman, the complete opposite of what I am. That's what I truly wish" Juliette sobs.

"That's why I came here today. It is time for you to look upon the mirror"

"But, Jaz, I… I've kept that mirror a secret for you all this years. Because you told me nobody should touch or know about it"

"Exactly. Nobody could know about this mirror. Expect you"

"Me. Not to be rude, Jaz but every mirror I had, literally cracked when I look into them, what makes this mirror any different?"

"This mirror is magic. I made it especially for you. For the right moment when you wish with all your heart to be another woman. And that moment is now"

Still seeing her friend confused, Jazmin snaps her fingers and a dusty white sheet flies off the mirror that was under it, giving Juliette a small fright. Afraid the mirror would reject her like the others, she turns away. But she gains her bravery and slowly looks toward the mirror and sees her normal ugly reflection on it, disappointing her a little.

"_Nothing that special"_ she though with a frown.

"Now, just think for a moment and think of that woman that you truly wish to be. Wish and believe it with all your heart"

Jazmin explains and Juliette does what she's told. She closes her eyes and wishes with all her heart and all her strength on that woman she wishes to be.

"Now, look at yourself, Juliette" Jazmin whispers in an angelic voice.

The Red gypsy opens her eyes and gasps! Her reflection wasn't the same anymore, there she was! A gorgeous woman was inside the mirror, staring right at her! She had long brunette hair and green esmerald eyes like her. Her face was clear and flawless with not a scar or scratch on her face. Juliette didn't recognize this woman, unaware it was her.

"And who is this?" she asks, shaken up.

"You"

"Me? No, no, this can't be" she tries to deny it.

"Of course, it can. This is the woman you imagined. But I warn you to think thru it because there's no turning back. Every magic always comes with a price. Do you truly desire to be this woman?"

"Yes… Yes, I do. I want to be the girl in the mirror"

"Put your hand on the mirror, Juliette"

The girl obeys, she was stills shaken up but very excites. She hold she hand up and her finger tips touch the glass and she immediately feels an electric tingle going thru her body. It felt amazing. It was like if the magic was circling around her and turning her into the gorgeous confident woman she saw in the mirror and it was, the magic has turned her into the gorgeous girl she's dreamt of being for years! Juliette felt extraordinary, she feels her body transforming, and she plays with her long shinning brown hair and feeling so alive by the new transformation! It was like a dream, a wonderful dream come true she never wants to wake up from!

"Oh _Mon Dieu!_ I can't believe it!" Juliette squeals, as she looks at every inch of her new self.

"Then believe it, my child!" Laverne squeals, also excited. The gargoyles were so happy and excited by this amazing transformation!

"Neither can we" the boys gaze in awe.

Hugo wolf whistles her "Holy saint, the eyes that watch you, you gorgeous angel!"

"Oh shut up, have some respect, it's our girl you're talking about!" Nanette smack him but he keeps staring at the girl.

"Oh! It's like a dream! It has to be! This hair, this face with no scars, this body, oh my god, this beautiful girl!. I can't believe it's me!" the red squeals with joy.

"You're going to be this beautiful girl from now on"

"But wait, &amp; me? I mean, Juliette? What's gonna happen to her? I mean me?"

"You asked to be a different girl. And now you are. Your wish came true. From now on you will be this woman ever day"

"But that means, Juliette will be always inside the mirror?" she asks as she stares at her old ugly demonish reflection inside the mirror.

"No, in the inside you'll always be the same Juliette we all know and love. But on the outside you'll be this beautiful girl only for daylight"

"Daylight? What do you mean?"

"In the day, you'll be this gorgeous girl but by night you'll turn back to the same old Juliette as always. This is like the Cinderella deal"

"But she's had till midnight"

"Cinderella wasn't a 12 year old girl. And neither are you, Jules"

"But I don't understand, Jazz. Why only til night time?"

"Because this is what the saints told me to give you. And it's a major gift"

"I know, Jaz. But this doesn't make any sense"

"Yes, it does, child. You asked for this wish and it's been granted. And every wish has a price to pay. You won't be the same anymore, Jules. You'll be more confident than before, not to received any more orders from anybody"

Juliet gazes her old reflection on the mirror as Jazmin covers the mirror with the sheet.

"But still, I don't feel like myself, Jazzy. Am I doing the right thing? I mean how am I going to explain this to Pastor Thomas or worst Frollo when he finds out I left and I'm not the same? And if he finds out this is witchcraft, he'll find you and have you arrested?" she panics.

"Frollo will never find out, Juliette. He may be hunting us down and he thinks he understand the art of witchcraft but he doesn't. Not all witchcraft is dark, this is light magic and it can easily be control better than dark magic. And our magic is different from eachother"

"Different? What do you mean?"

"That's something I'll later understand but now we have other work to do?"

"Work? What else is there?"

"Time to prepare you for the festival!"

This was going to be fun! Even if she still wonders what other crazy idea Jazmin has planned in her crazy little head, _la petite rouge_ was excited. It'll be more than Juliette has dreamed off her entire life. She really didn't know how to thank Jazmin for what she did for her with her magic, even if it was really risky and get arrested by using witchcraft even if it was good magic. But still, she loved Jazmin like the sister she never had and she doesn't know how to repay her. And she also hopes this wish and new beauty will bring her some happiness soon. Only one can hope.

Down into the town where everybody was still preparing for the grand festival for this afternoon, a tall man with golden blonde locks and beard wearing a blue and gold suit of armour, fit for a knight of the highest honor. His name was Blueberry, Gnomeo Blueberry. Captain and war leader of France. He had his faithful horse, Shrrom with him. He never leaves anywhere without his horse and friend. He gazes around his surroundings as he looks down at the map in his hands but once again, not that place he was looking for. Yep, he was lost.

"Nope, again, we took a wrong turn again" he huffs, frustrated.

"I told we should have turned right 20 minutes ago" a short man with also blonde hair and in a knight amour said to his captain. His name was Benvolio, Gnomeo's cousin and first mate and right had man.

"I'm telling you, Benny. We leave the city for a couple of decades and nothing is the same. They keep changing everything which makes things more confusing" he crumbles the map in a ball and tosses it away.

"Maybe we should ask somebody directions, Gnomeo. We need to find the place in 10 minutes or we'll be out of the job"

"Maybe you're right, Benny. Come on, let's look around for a while" he gestures and Benny and Shroom follow him.

"Hey look!" Benny points at some guards with silver armour walking behind them. They were certain to be guards of the place they were looking for.

"Excuse us, gentlemen. We're looking for the Palace of Justice. Would you please...?" Benny tries to get their attention but they ignore him &amp; continue walking.

"I think not, Ben. Come on"

As they walk down the path, they hear commoners and peasants shouting and having conversations in French and some in English. They pass a few shops and even one that looked like a bakery. Maybe they'll shop by their later to get a bite since they haven't eaten in hours but their work had to get done today and soon as possible. Then a woman and a child pass by them and the girl cheered when she saw some dancers in the corner.

"Stay away, child! They're gypsies! They'll steal us blind" the woman warns.

They guys watched the gypsies dancing act and they both spare a coin. Soon, Benny saw something that caught his eye and his full attention that his cousin has to see too.

"Gnomeo, look" Benny points.

Gnomeo turns and sees the couple of gypsies dancing around. He sees that Benny was staring at the pretty gypsy girl with the black hair, dancing around and playing a tambourine. Her peachy eyes giving him a look as she moves her hips to her music and her skirt jingles by it's bells, she was stunning in so many ways. Benny was gazing at her with a "look". Gnomeo laughs in silent by his cousin's funny look.

"Wow, see you made a new friend, Ben" he whispers to him

"Not yet anyway" Benny winks as he looks back at the gypsy girl, who gave him a smirk back.

Gnomeo shakes his head and rolls his eyes but then his smiles fades when he gazes to what was behind the Benny's raven gypsy. Another gypsy but only that she had her face covered up with only her eyes showing. They were a deep pure Esmeralda green; they had fire in them and also a hint of sparkle. The mysterious gypsy gazes at him too while he continues to stare at her with lust and wonder. She then blushes which made him smile with even more interest for her and about her. She hides her blush with her mask even if she knew she didn't have to hide it anymore. Even with just gazing into her eyes, he knew under that mask, there was a beautiful girl that was worth getting near her even for a second, he had no doubt of that. He felt it in his heart; it was like a fire was pushing him toward her. He guessed the rumours he heard were true, gypsies were witches and had fiery spells to bewitch you but he didn't believe that. This girl was different and he just needed to discover it for himself.

The boys were about to talk to the gypsy girls until soon they heard a whistle, it was a warning for the gypsies to leave now or they'll be in trouble. The musicians quickly ditched and Jazmin warns her best friend to come along or they'll get capture. Jazmin's dog, Stella takes the earnings but she accidentally drops them.

_**ROOF-ROOF!**_

The pouch barks to her owner and Jazmin comes back to quickly pick up the coins with Juliette behind her but it was too late; there stood 2 guards in front of them.

"All right, gypsy girls. We're the hell you get all this money?" one guard with a moustache scowls as he tries to take the bag or coins from Jazmin.

But she pulls them back "I rather not talk about my business but for your information, we earned it, far and square" Jazmin backs away with Juliette behind her, trying to walk away.

"Ridiculous! Gypsies don't earn money" moustache guard says.

"They steal it!" the short guard grabs Jazmin to hold her still as the other held her masked friend.

"Oh look who's talking, fatso! You'd know a lot about stealing! You guys are worst than me because unlike you, I steal from rich to feed the less fortunate" Jazmin snaps

"Feisty troublemakers, eh!" they tighten their grip

"Check out the quiet one! Pretty suspicious, no?" they look over a Juliette, who was still wearing a mask. She notices them looking at her and she tries not to look suspicious.

"The quiet ones are always guilty! What you stole, you little brat!?" the guard grab's Juliette by the arm but she fights back.

"LET GO OF US, IDIOTS!" Jazmin kicks the guy in the face.

"Oh shut up, you spoiled brat! Maybe a few days in the slammer will teach you so manner"

Her dog, Stella bits the guards which made them yield and pain, giving Jazmin and Juliette a chance to escape as they pass by Gnomeo and Benny. They watched them run away down the street with the down and they decide to help me as they can.

"Come back here, Gypsies!" the guards' shout, ready to chase after them.

But Gnomeo and Benny pull Shroom to step forward, blocking the guards way and making them to fall to the ground, with pain.

"Shroom, sit" Benny orders and the horse obeys and sits on the moustached guard, which was really funny to the villagers and the guys.

"Oh, we're really sorry. Bad horse, naughty! I'm telling you, my cousin doesn't know how to train him. I seriously can't take them anywhere" Benny laughs and Gnomeo rolls his eyes, not denying this was funny.

"Don't push it, Ben" Gnomeo whispers to him "But we're really sorry, gentlemen" he says, not really meaning it.

"GET THIS THING OFF ME!" moustache guard yells in pain by the horse weight still on him.

"I'll teach you a lesson, peasants!" short guard threats, pulling out his dagger, making some villagers gasp in horror.

Then Gnomeo takes out his sword and smirks "You were saying, lieutenant?"

The guard starts stammering in nervousness "Oh, C-C-C-Captain!" he salutes but hits himself in the head with his dagger "At your service, sir!"

Pleased with the new attitude, Gnomeo takes this as an advantage to get what he came for. He kneels down with his sword and cuts off half the guard's moustache, to prove he was to be respected and slightly feared of him &amp; his cousin as their new bosses.

"I know you have a lot on your mind and my horse right now but if you wouldn't mind by asking... The Palace of Justice?"

"Right away, captain" the guards say in union.

After getting Shroom off the guard, they didn't think it twice to salute in respect and to show them they way to Palace.

"MAKE WAY FOR THE CAPTAIN!"

"GO ON, MAKE WAY!"

They shouted at the villagers and they obey by clearing the path.

"MAKE WAY, PEASANTS!"

"EVERYBODY OUT OF THE WAY! YOU, MAKE WAY FOR THE CAPTAIN!" they continue to shout.

Suddenly, Gnomeo looks down and finds 4 coins on the ground. He picks them up and then sees some poor homeless men, sitting on the cold dirty ground, asking for mercy. It was Gnomeo's generosity that made Gnomeo give the coins to the men. It was the fact that those men were not men. As they walk away, the "men" take off their hoods and look over the captains who helped them escaped.

"Steady, Shroom, heel" Gnomeo orders his horse.

Soon, they came to their destination. The boys gazed in awe and fear by the majestic yet scary looking dark castle in the center of the town. It looked so much it if it was a haunted castle, haunted by it's ghosts. It was if you could hear a dramatic creepy music in the background when you gaze over at the castle. For a castle that has a serious name, it look like anything but serious of welcoming.

"Whoa, that is one creepy castle" Benny comments, a little scared even for a guard captain.

"Come on, our future awaits us inside" Gnomeo says, walking toward it.

"Yeah, with corpse and skeletons to welcome us"

"Will you stop complaining? You never know, we might find something likeable about this job"

They both gaze at the majestic yet terrifying castle as they made it to the front doors as they slowly open, creaking. After leaving Shroom outside and tied to a stood to wait for them, the boys enter the dark castle. The inside the castle was even creepier, it was all dark but with a few fire torches lighting the halls and some rooms. There were paintings of old rulers of Paris but by the faces these portraits were serious and it gave Benny chills down his spine and it wasn't because it was cold around here.

"Uh, this place gives me the creeps. But what you expect from a creepy leader?"Benny shutters.

"You don't know that, Ben. Maybe this Frollo guy just likes his privacy so don't get any ideas because of the rumours"

"Hey, rumours are almost true so that's good enough for me"

"Come on; let's go meet our new boss. And don't do what happened last time we met our last commander" Gnomeo warns him

"Oh, you burp in the guy's face one time and you're scarred for life" Benny huffs.

"Just look presentable and let me do the talking with this guy &amp; we'll be fine, ok?" Gnomeo asks and Benny nods.

Soon they heard whip lashes down the hall that was glowing orange where there was tall man with a robe standing a shorter man that locked like an executioner. Gnomeo already felt this couldn't be right but or maybe he could be mistaken, after all this was how a soldier's job works so he shouldn't be surprised.

"That can't be good" Gnomeo mumbles

"I'm already regretting working for that guy" Benny whispers

"STOP!" the tall man by the name of Claude Frollo calls

"Sir?" the executioner salutes.

"Careful, take it easy, ease up a little. Wait between lashes. Let his take 2 breaths and them lash him again. Otherwise the old sting will dull him to the new" Frollo orders.

"Yes sir" the executives slightly bows and goes back to his job.

Frollo then sees the boys "Ah, you must be the gallant Captain Gnomeo, returning from the wars of the south"

Gnomeo nods "Yes sir, and this is my first mate and second in command, Benvolio. And we're reporting for duty as you ordered, sir" he introduces and Benny salutes.

"I must say, when I heard about you 2, I was impressed by your services, an outstanding record. I expect nothing but the best of the bet from war heroes of your excellence, gentlemen" Frollo compliments.

"And you shall hate it, sir. We guarantee it" Gnomeo speaks up and Benny nod.

"Yes, well, you know, my last captain of the guard was... um... a bit disappointing to me"

They hear a whip cracks and scream of pain in the distance, giving them a new reason be worried but Frollo ignores it without a care.

"Well, no matter. I'm sure you'll both whip my men into shape in no time" Frollo walks away.

"Uh... thank you. It's a great tre... uh… tremendous honor, sir" Gnomeo gulps.

"He scares me, Gnomy" Benny whispers, in fear.

"Shh, don't say it when he's around. And he scares me too" Gnomeo whispers back as they follow the mysterious dark man out the building to balcony-like hallway. They were glad to se ethe light of day again.

"You've both have come to Paris in her darkest hour, captains. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being easily misled and tricked" Frollo explains.

"Misled, sir?" Gnomeo asks

"Tricked?" Benny asks

"Look down there, gentleman. Gypsies. The gypsies live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the people's lowest instincts" Frollo points down where they saw some gypsies, dancing in the streets. By being so high up, they couldn't tell they were the same gypsy girls from earlier.

"Speak English or French, old man" Benny mumbles confused by Frollo big confusing words and Gnomeo elbows him to shut up.

"... and they must be stopped" Frollo grunts with his fist.

"And we were summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm readers?" Gnoemo asks, confused.

"What a waste of time" Benny mumbles again, getting another elbow from his cousin.

"No, no, no, the real war, captain, is what you see before you. For 20 years, I have been taking care of the gypsies" Frollo squishes some ants on the railing as he speaks "One... by... one" he then takes off the tile of the railing, showing a swarm of ants under it "But unfortunately, no matter my success, they keep multiplying. They have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven within the walls of this very city. A nest, if you might say, they call it "The Court of Miracles".

"And what are we going to do about it, sir?" the blonde asks

Frollo smashed the tile back on the reeling, crushing all the bugs under it, proving his point.

Benny gulps "This guy gives me the creeps"

"Well, what do you say, gents?" Frollo asks

"You make a very clear point, sir" Gnomeo says, with a serious yet concern tone.

"You know, I like you, captains. Shall we get to work?" Frollo gestures.

Soon, the men hear some cheers from the crown, coming from down the town. It was time.

Frollo sighs in frustration "Oh, duty calls. Have you boys ever attended a peasant festival, captains?"

"Sounds fun!" Benny grins

Gnomeo elbows him again "What he means is, not recently, sir"

"Well, then this should be quite an educated for you both. Come along" the dark men gesture and the boys follow him.

Many things ran thru their minds on how this unknown festival to them may be interesting and could be fun to attend even if they were strictly on business on their first day on the job. But what they didn't know that they were about to find something more interesting than this Festival of Fools. And also unaware that the real fools were going to be themselves...

**WOW, IT'S 3:48AM! The things I do for you guys! But I don't mind, I'm glad I stayed up to do this cause I know I don't have any much free daylight to work on them (stupid teachers who give stupid homework and stupid work, stupid idiots!) If I get arrested... let's say I did NOT crash a teacher's car! U CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING! XD**

**Anyways, I'm going to try to write again in the afternoon after I finish a stupid essay and another homework. I really need to work on my Jelsa, a new story, a story I'm doing with a friend and my other G+J* which I'm hoping to update this week on a special day that we all know is coming up and is very special. &amp; if you guys forgot, I will hunt you down to THE FACE OF THE EARTH WHER ENOBODY CAN HEAR U SCREAM! So, u better know what day is this week's Wednesday! NO PRESSURE! **

**Well, I gotta go now. I'm either gonna go to bed (I'm wearing cute Avengers PJ pants) or keep watching George Lopez &amp; How I Met Your Mother (both) Sleep is for mortal losers (NO OFFENSE!)**

_**Adios**_** for now, see you in a few days (I hope) ;)**

**-MICKEY SIGHING OUT!*  
GOOD NIGHT, VEGAS! XD ;D**

**P.S. WOW, Now it's 3:50am **


	4. When Gypsy Meets Captain

**HEY PEOPLE! SORRY, SORRY FOR THE LONGEST WAIT (a month &amp; 4 days) I HATE WHEN MY WORK, PRACTICE &amp; BUSINESS GET IN THE WAY OF MY RELAXING &amp; WITTING TIME! HATE IT SOOO MUCH! I WAS DOING SOME STUPID MATH HW &amp;STUDYING (STUPID TEACHER GIVING ME A TEST NEXT WEEK AFTER SPRING BREAK!) BUT I GOT SOME TIME LIKE AT 3AM to finish this off &amp; post until I can post again cause I know people are going to kill me if I don't update ASAP (I'm DYING HERE, PEOPLE! GIVE ME A BREAK!)**

**OK, I'll shut up &amp; let u guys read on... HAVE FUN! &amp; GOOD NIGHT! ;D**

**4\. When Gypsy Meets Captain.**

_Silence._

That's all he heard since this mid-morning. That's what everybody heard too. Something was wrong. It was a few minutes past noon and no bell ring, not even a small ring. All her heard was the sound of silence thru the streets, despite a few excited murmurs of the townspeople for the festival thatw as starting pretty soon. From the window of his castle, Frollo gazed up at the cathedral's bell tower, wondering why the majestic bells haven't been rung by their bell ringer, still hoping to hear the bells ring at any moment but the more he waited, the more he got worried but not for her, for his sake.

"What is that child up too? She should be doing her usual job right now" he grunts to himself.

"Excuse me, my Lord" one of his guards saluted him "Captain Blueberry is coming with a report"

"Very well, let him in" he orders, the guard salutes and leaves the office.

That's when his captain of the guards comes in "Afternoon, sir. I brought you some news. There have been some gypsies robbing the market place earlier. I have the guards searching for them right now. All I need is the order of what to do with them once we catch them"

"You know what to do, Captain. I want them imprisoned in my dungeon. I want all gypsies captured &amp; make each every one of them to tell you where their hide out is. I then want them sentence to death for doing the art of witchcraft. But for now, I want them alive"

"As you wish, sir. And where do you think should we start looking?"

"I suggest you start looking in the town square and near the cathedral. That is where all the gypsies reunite to be at the festival and do their cursed antics. Remember, they must be stopped before it's too late, Captain!" the dark man tighten his fist to prove his point.

"And it shall be as your order, sir. You have my word"

"I better, Captain. Now go do your duty. You are dismissed, that is all. And have your men ready for late when we go down there"

"Of course, sir. Excuse me" Gnomeo salutes

"Proper" Frollo turns away from him.

Gnomeo leaves the room and shuts the door _"Man, that guy is insane"_ he murmurs to himself. Gnomeo heads down to the training center where all the new recruits and guards train their abilities. It was a pretty small training place but it could be worst if they didn't have any place to get prepared for sword fencing, fighting stances and where to store their weaponry. Gnomeo goes to his own little office where he plans his battle plans. His desk had maps of the city and a list of gypsy outlaws that have been roaming the city and another map of where could this "Court of Miracles" be hidden. In his opinion, gypsies didn't sound to be dangerous criminals like how Minister Frollo describes them. But they were criminals and thieves, no matter if they very dangerous or not and they need to face justice soon enough. That's how he's been taught all his life and career but the right way.

Soon, he heard a knock on the door

"Permission to come in, Captain?" a voice said from the other side

"Permission granted" Gnomeo says, without looking up

"Yeah, like I ever asked your permission" Benny comes in

"What's up, Benny?"

"Well, came to tell you that the new recruits are done with their training for today and the others are ready for the strolling of the town before the festival starts today. You know, I'm a little against what that Frollo guy ordered us to do"

"You mean capture spicy and gorgeous gypsy girls like the ones we saw earlier today? Best job so far ever" Benny exclaims, making Gnomeo roll his eyes.

"Careful with your words, Benny. We didn't came here to meet women and less criminals, not matter how lovely they are. What have I told you about this?"

"To always polish your boots when we're gonna meet royalty?"

"No"

"To always floss after a meal so I won't spit bits in people's faces again"

"No. But always keep that in mind"

"To always wipe your nose before you sneeze un a general's face"

"NO! STOP TALKING, BENNY! &amp; What I mean is that never mix the professional with the personal &amp; right now, we need to stay focused on this mission &amp; not get anything distract us even if there is a festival down there"

"Aw, man. I was hoping we could go and have some fun just this once. That festival looks amazingly fun! There's tricks, jokes, beers, girls dancing &amp; we could pull a prank of the guy with no soul who calls himself our boss &amp; "Supreme", what a joke he is"

"Shh, he might hear you with his hell-ish powers. But still, no matter how creepy he is, he's still our boss and he have to follow his orders. Or do you rather be in the wars again in Afghanistan?"

"I'm starting to rethink that..."

"Oh just go suit up and get the guards ready. We're leaving in a few minutes"

"Fine. I just hope we find something interesting on this mission"

What Benny or Gnomeo didn't know is that they really were going to find something interesting on the streets of Paris before &amp; during the festival that was going to change everything they just said.

Meanwhile on the down square of the city...

"STOP THEM! THIEVES!" the Baker yelled.

2 gypsy girls, along with their pouch, were running away from guards and an angry baker, tailor &amp; people who were upset by getting robbed by the gypsies. One of them laughs her head out by the fun and excitement &amp; adrenaline she felt running from the guards and angry villagers. It was obvious she's done this a millions of times before, her entire life actually. But what can one expect from a poor gypsy girl? It was always a challenge &amp; struggle to find food and good useless things on the streets that lead to stealing. Despite it being hard to survive in the streets, she was happy with her life &amp; always found a way to have fun.

Like today when the Festival of Fools begins. This year was going to better than all those other time she snook into to see and enjoy. This year, her best friend was with her &amp; nobody were going to recognise them, especially not Juliette.

Soon they find a dark alley where to hide and catch their breath.

"You ok, _petite_?" Jazmin asks her.

Juliette takes off her face mask to breath "That was... so exciting. It was cruel to steal but... WOW! Did you feel that rush!" Juliette exclaims with excitement &amp; short breath.

"I feel it every day when I have to do it to survive"

"So what we going to do with all this food cause I doubt we can eat it all"

"No. It's not for us, Jules"

"Then who's it for?"

"For people who deserve it more than us"

"That's really nice of you to do, Jaz. But why not just leave this at the cathedral. I'm sure Father Thomas will love to help us out"

"Bad idea, Jules! Very bad terrible horrible not good very bad idea"

"Why?"

"Cause Frollo would get suspicions &amp; would find out, especially your new secret"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm still concern of what he will say or do when he sees me like this; he goes up there every morning"

"You don't have to worry about that, Jules. The mirror also has the power to change you back to your old self in the daytime for only for a little while like a few minutes"

"I hope that's enough time for when Frollo shows up. Or everything he believes in witchcraft &amp; hellfire will think is true and want to burn me"

"Stop worrying. He's not going to find out you snook out. His stupid pride of Prime Minister is getting to his head to notice you gone for the afternoon. I'm telling you girl, I bet that guy uses witchcraft more than us"

"And to think he spends his life burning it &amp; might use it for his own selfish unexplainable reasons"

"So you ready to give this stuff away?"

"Sure, where we going?"

"To a magical place, _mon ami._ Just follow me and try not to get caught"

"Ok. But I'm not experienced like you, Jaz"

"Don't stress, kid. Just follow me &amp; you'll be ok. Learn everything from a professional. Just remember, we have to come back around after noon for the festival. That's where we hit the jackpot"

"Wait! I just remembered Master Frollo is going to be there"

"Ok. 1. Please don't call him "_master" _because it makes me sick when u add that to his name. 2. I'm pretty sure, he's going to be almost bored to death because he destroy every fun &amp; joy he sees"

"So what's your point?"

"My point is he's not going to see you because he never pays attention to the festival. So you have nothing to worry about, _petit rouge"_

"I hope you're right. I'm new at this witchcraft thing"

"Then get used to it because this is who you are. You're a gypsy, just like me"

"And I'm pretty sure you're going to teach me all this stuff, huh?" Juliette asks as she picks up a bag filled with goodies. Jazmin was about to answer until...

"THERE THEY ARE! AFTER THEM!" they heard some guards shouting and started running toward them.

"Right now, I'm going to teach you how to run like a gypsy. SO RUN!" Jazmin cried as they began the chase once again.

The girls used all the recharged energy they got back and started running down the cold street again with almost an army chasing after them, no doubt they were Frollo's men. _Why does that guy hate gypsies so much?_ They both grunt to themselves. _And to think he practically raised a gypsy girl for 20 years? _

Soon, they reached sight of the cathedral straight ahead but they knew they couldn't go there if they were being chased, they had to ditch them &amp; FAST!

"Here, Jules. Take the stuff to the cathedral, hide it and meet me back at the Court of Miracles when the coast is clear" Jazmin hands her the 2 bags of goodies.

"_Quoi_?! But you just said..."

"I know what I said but right now, these goodies needs o be secure with somebody who can protect them long as possibly until I come back"

"What about you?" the red asks concern

"Don't worry about me. This isn't the first time I've had to escape those boozos. You just get to a safer place with this stuff, you're not ready yet &amp; still need practise before you get arrested &amp; burned. So go to the church and hide this stuff until I come back, I know how to escape them"

"What about if Frollo comes by?"

"He won't. He'll be busy chasing after my town which he will never find. But if he does, just hide the stuff in any place he doesn't dare to look..."

"The bell tower"

"Exactly. So ask my uncle Thomas to see if he can find this in his office &amp; yourself. And remember what I told about the mirror. Anybody, especially not Frollo must find it or he'll know how magical yet cursed it is"

Juliette was still concern "Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"_Oui, Cherie_. Just get this stuff safe &amp; yourself and I will come back for you" she hugs her friend, who made her feel a bit calmer.

"Ok. Just be careful"

"I will. But more for you. I'm going to keeo them away from you &amp; you run to the catedral, got it?"

Juliette nods.

With a final hug, Jazmin peeked from the side of the stoned wall to see how there were lik a dozen guards looking for them. She eyed them with frustration, knowing how it was always so annoying running away from these idiots. She's been chased so many times that she patically knows all the disgusting faces of all the idiot guards. All expect one. He was almost he rheigh but like an inch shorter than him. He had blonde hair, a soft white beard, blue eyes or that's what she thought from afa. He wore a captain like uniform with medals on his chest and some weapons like a sword &amp; gun around his belt. She couldn't deny he was quite handsome to her but she shook her head to get rid of those stupid thoughts. He was a guard captain &amp; wouldn't hesitate to arrest her if she got caught. Whoever he was, she had another one to get away from.

When the time was right, Jazmin gave Juliette the signal with a nod &amp; trusting her with not only the goodies but with her dog to take off too. And there she goes...

Jazmin ran out in the open and it didn't talk long for the guards to see and chase after her, including that little blonde short guy.

Once the cost was clear, with the dog behind her, Juliette takes one good look of the streets to really see the cost was clear from guards and angry villagers. It was. The cathedral was just a few steps away, an easy run. But just to be safe, Juliette pulls up her mask to her face which only showed her eyes so she can see. She picks up the gypsy goodies and ran barefoot to the steps of the cathedral and quickly ran in.

Juliette rest herself against the large wooden doors and let out a sigh "That was a close one"

She looks around, taking off her mask for a while since there were no people around for now. All her life living in a church bell tower, she's only been down here a few times in her life time. It was always so quie and peaceful, a wonderful place for praying, thinking, confessing &amp; clearing your head. _La Maison Du Dieu_ was the heat of Paris with Jesus &amp; Holy Mary, surrounded by prayers and flowers.

She slowly walks the quiet halls as she tried to make sure nobody notice her as she looked for the priest while Stella followed her. Good thing nobody forbidden animals to in here, yet but they have the nerve to forbid gypsies, even if one has lived here her whole life. Soon she found him!

"Come on, Stella!" she gestured and carried the 2 sacks &amp; went up to him. "Father Thomas"

The priest turns around to her &amp; takes a jump back in shock! This girl! He's seen her before... 20 years ago! That face, those eyes, that hair, those clothes. It was all identical. It was her! The woman he buried after he found her dead &amp; childless by Minister Frollo long time again. As a man of God, he had concerns about the afterlife coming back in any form, good or bad but never imagine it would be this extreme! It could be said it was witchcraft from hell itself &amp; he's seen that a lot sometimes.

But still, how could this be possible!? Could his eyes &amp; mind be playing trick on him?!

"Oh, _mon Dieu,_ holy Jesus, it's you, child!" he finally spoke.

Juliette got confused "Me? What are you talking about, Father?"

He said nothing. He was too busy staring at this girl who he thought to be dead for the last 2 decades. Even if she would have survived, how can it be possibly of regaining her once beauty in ever detail? How did she stay so young and beautiful after all this time? Where could she have been hidden? &amp; does she know she has a child?! Many questions poisoned his mind but he had to know at least a small explanation.

"Who are you, my dear?' he asked, massively curious.

Juliette hesítate. Should she tell him her secret? And about the mirror upstairs? She wanted too cause this is the man who took care of her while her master was always out "busy" at the moment. The priest who always gave her treats, his pleasing, life lessons, educational lessons, &amp; most importantly, his kindness. He always accepted her &amp; never judged he for who she is, an demonisih gypsy girl who rings bells &amp; is isolated in a bell tower for 20 years. So, she should tell him. But she also remembers what Jazmin said about this? _To never tell anybody about the mirror. _Her words rang her mind like a bell

She took a deep breath &amp; made her decision even if her friend would end up killing her for this...

"It's me, Juliette, Father Thomas" she confessed.

But the priest didn't believed it, this was all to much &amp; confusing "No, how can that be? You look..." he hesitates to think about what he was about to say. This could be true but still a trick from the devil. And if it really was petit Juliette, he couldn't risk telling her the painful truth about her past.

She noticed how he was shocked so she took the risk to tell him her secret "No. It really is me, Father. Juliette, your bell ringer with the scars" she gave him a small smile but he wasn't convinced.

Before he or she could say another thing, she grabbed a piece of a broken glass from the windows &amp; made him look at her thru the glass to see her reflection. And that's where he saw her! The real her! The real Juliette with the ugly scars on her face! No, he couldn't believe it!

"Oh my heaves! It is you, dear child! Little Juliette!" he hugs her even if it was strange hugging her with a different form "But how is it possible?"

"It's best you better sit down, Father" she says.

For the last almost half hour, Juliette explained everything that's happened of her new transformation &amp; first stated that had nothing to do with being an angel or a demon that come from hell of something like that. She told him how Jazmin came up earlier &amp; showed her a magical mirror, not putting in location, obviously, that she's been working on for her &amp; how it turned he into this beautiful young gypsy girl by day but then turns back to normal by night. After explained everything else, he had trouble taking it all in, he made the decision and accepted to understand these crazy girls reasons.

"Oh, that Jazmin girl, always doing magic in the places she's shouldn't be" Thomas scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Wait til I catch her when she comes around here. But I'm glad she did this for you, my dear. I understand her reasons &amp; it's always generous of her but you have to understand that this can be also very dangerous. You're dealing with good &amp; dark magic here, child" he warns.

"I know, Father. But like she said, I need this. &amp; if I broke her rule it was because you are always so kind to me, I felt you needed to know &amp; I don't think Jazmin will mind since it's you &amp; we love and trust you, Father" she smiles at him.

"But we beg of you to keep this a secret, especially to my master, Frollo. I can't imagine how he will react if he'd ever found out about this &amp; Jazmin" she says worried.

"Oh, dear child, I more than anybody know how Ministe Frollo takes the subject of gypsies &amp; witchcraft"

"Even if this kinda is witchcraft"

"Yes but that good kind in most of it. This is why both of you need to be very careful when he comes around. I wouldn't want my girls to get unfairly burn. He must never know about this"

"Agreed. Thank you for understanding, Father Thomas. By the way, Jazmin left these goodies to store until she comes back"

"Let me guess, she stole this &amp; then gave them to you while she ditches the guards?"

"_Oui_, how'd you...?"

"It happens almost every day. And don't worry; I will store them for you in my office until she comes back. You just try not to drag any attention to yourself. Knowing Jazmin, she will be here sooner than you think"

"Alright, _merci encore_, Father" she hugs him and he smiles and walks away with the sacks of goodies.

There it was again, the silence was back. The peace, the glowing of the candles, guiding her hall away down in a part of the church. Stella walked side by side with her as the gypsy puts her mask back on in case any villagers recognize her or find to arrest her. But little did she knew, she was about to get arrested anyway...

She felt a presence behind her. She got angry and with a swift move, she pulls out the sword of the pesky soldier that was following her this whole time &amp; then throw him to the floor.

"You" she growls, putting the sword under his chin

The man was without a doubt a soldier, but not just any ordinary soldier. By the looks of his uniform, he was a captain by the armoury and medals on his chest. He had golden blonde hair &amp; his soft chinned beard was blonde as well. His eyes were sapphire blue like some of the columns of this church. He was extremely handsome in her opinion but she was too angry to admit it right now.

"Easy, easy, I just shaved this morning" he says, backing away from her.

"Oh really? Well, you missed a spot &amp; I'd be glad to take it off" she threats

"Alight, alright, just calm down, miss. I just wanted to apologize"

"For what?"

He didn't answer with his words. Instead he awnser by kicking her at her foot, making her trip backwards which also made her drop the sword.

"For that"

She growls at him "You sneaky son of a..."

"Uh, uh, careful with your words. You're in a church" he warns, with a mocking tone.

Juliette gets back up "Are you always this charming &amp; religious? Or is it just my lucky day?" she asks while grabbing an unlithghen candle holder and quickly used it as a weapon against him.

But he quickly fought back with his sword "Ha, ha, ha, candle light, privacy, music, very romantic! Can't think of any other place to have a hand to hand combat. You fight as almost as well a man" he compliments

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing ABOUT YOU!" she pushes him away.

"I'd say you're going too far &amp; below the belt, don't you think?" he asks

"No... THIS IS!" she intends to hit him but he blocks it but didn't react fast enough to block her next move which was to the face &amp; forehead. He was more than impressed &amp; intrigued by her.

"Whoa, _Touche_!" he says but feels a hard punch on his stomach and a bite on his right arm "OW! You know you had a sidekick" he looks down at the angry dog beside her.

"And she doesn't kindly to soldiers" she warns, backing away from him in defence.

"Ugh, yeah, I noticed. Um, permit me, my name's Gnomeo. It means sun God. Gnomeo Claudio Blueberry at your service"

What the heck was this guy up too? Juliette wasn't convinced by his sudden gentlemen like kindness. She gives Stella a look as she gave her one too. Even with this, this could be dangerous &amp; risky.

"... and you are?" he continues.

"Is this an interrogation?" she asks quickly, still annoyed.

He puts away his sword "It's called an introduction"

"So, you're not arresting me? What kind of soldier are you if you're not going to arrest me?" she was confused but at the same time relieved.

"Not as long as you're in here, I can't"

She was surprised "You're not at all like the other soldier?" she puts away the candle holder. _You could be very wise o very stupid. She thought._

"Thank you" he smiles.

"So, if you're not going to arrest me. What do you want, soldier boy?" she corsses her arms.

"I'd settle with just your name"

"Juliette" she answers even if she knew he wasn't to be trusted.

"Beautiful" he replies.

She blushes hard behind her mask. Nobody has ever called her beautiful before even she was hidden &amp; under a spell. But still, she couldn't get too comfortable with this man she just met &amp; almost tied to kill and arrest her.

"Much better than Gnomeo, that's for sure" he scoffs, getting a small laugh from her.

She smiles at him, to say thank you but she was lost in his eyes. She just met this man &amp; she felt a connection strangely pulling toward him as she steps a little forward but steps back when she remembers who he is &amp; who she is. The more he gazes at her, into mostly her esmerald eyes which were the only part of her face showing. He saw love, live &amp; sparkle in them. He knows she's a gypsy girl, an outlaw, a thief but she couldn't help but believe she is beautiful &amp; intriguing. He wonder why she hides her face? And this couldn't be a gypsy thing?

They continue to stare at eachother as Gnomeo's curiosity got the best of him as he slowly reaches to pull down her mask and see her face but they were interrupted when the large main wooden doo opened, getting her attention.

"I have to go" she murmurs

She runs away from him, leaving him confused &amp; even more intrigued about her. On this strange yet lovely gypsy witch. He just hopes not to fall for her curse once he finally sees her face. Only God himself or Satan himself will let him know.

**The End**

**... of the chapter!**

**Well, that's it for now. But more on the way. I REALLY hope u like it (I'm TIRED! GIVE ME A BREAK!)**

**I'm OFF TO DREAM LAND NOW! **_**ADIOS**_** FOR NOW! &amp; HAVE A NICE (what's left of) SPRING BREAK TO ALL &amp; ALL A GOOD NIGHT! (WTF!?)**

**Sighing our for now,  
-MICKEY! ;D  
I'm A BOXTROLL! (ok, that was random but IDC!) ;D**


	5. The Dangers of A Gypsy's Beauty

**HEY, GUYS! I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK LONGER THAN I THOUGHT BUT THIS COLLEGE LIFE THING WAS KEEPING ME AWAY FROM SITTING DOWN AND WRITE MY STORIES! ESPECIALLY DURING FINALS, I WAS SICK IN FINALS WEEK &amp; IT WAS HELL BUT I'm A SURVIVOR &amp; GOT THRU IT REALLY WELL. SO, I JUST STARTED Y SUMMER VACAIONS WHOOOO! FINALLY GET TO DO ANY OWN THING AND JUST CHILL &amp; just get a tan (I missed the sun sooo freaking much!) I've got BIG PLANS for this summer (including my birthday coming up) &amp; more! Find out at the bottom ;) BD XD**

**And by the way, thanks to everybody who were patient on me and you guys really like my story. I'm so happy it turned out to be one of my best ones yet and makes me want to keep writing for it (even if I get blocks but they'll die out on me) THANKS! ****U GUYS ROCK! JAZZY, FARAH, CARRIE &amp; BREEZY &amp; MY **_**CHICA**_**, MARIA (**_**si lo estas leyendo, manis**_** ;)**

**Especially u, Penny aka love345 (LOVE YA GIRL! &amp; SUPER HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! THIS IS MY GIFT TO YOU FOR ALWAYS BEING SOOOO AWESOME AT WHAT U ALWAYS DO! U ALWAYS CHEER ME UP WITH UR STORIES &amp; WITH UR SMILEY GOOD/BAD GIRL ATTITUDE! HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! FOR U DEFINETLY! &amp; MAN, A I EXCITED FOR UR NEW SPY STORY TOO!) XOXOOXOXOXOX XD ;D XD ;D**

**5 The Danger of A Gypsy's Beauty **

Along with the silence and holy prayers of the people inside the cathedral, Gnomeo heard and watched that mysterious beauty gypsy girl ran off on her bare feet to another part of the church to disappear, he was about to chase after her but until the large door opened and a nasty voice stopped him.

"CAPTAIN!" Minister Frollo marched in the cathedral. _Dang It!_

"Sir" Gnomeo saluted, turning to face hi.

"Any words on the gypsy girls? I've heard they were in the plaza, robbing the poor innocent souls once again

"My men are searching for them as we search"

"Since eyou are here, Captain, I suggest you have some of your men surrender the cathedral and you stay inside in case they come around here. After the entire cathedral are the gypsies favourite place for sanctuary but I believe that is a way for them not to get arrested"

"But what if they ask for sanctuary? There's nothing I could do then"

"Listen, Captain. I hired you because I was most impress by your professionalism not because you are a coward because you are too afraid to arrest some witchcraft using criminals"

"I'm not afraid, sir. I'm just fair and respectful because even criminals have rights and are to be treated with rights, no matter how many crimes they've committed"

"And do you believe the art of seducing and witchcraft so not a reason for them to be burned and hanged? I warn you, Captain, never fall for a gypsy's beauty because behind a a siren's face, lies that most dangerous demon you can encounter"

"Are you saying I might fall for their tricks, sir?"

"I hope not, Captain because a gypsy's game is the most dangerous temptation there is and just like a siren who uses her voice to make men weak on their feet, a gypsy uses her dance to hypnotize men and when he is under her spell, he is doomed for his death. I just wish you don't be one of those men"

"I can assure you, sir. That will never happen" he slightly lied.

"I hope so, Captain, it would be a shamed to lose a soldier of your status and fame to a demon siren"

"If I may, sir. Why so interested in capturing the gypsies? Because for what I've seen, they don't mean any real harm. They're just trying o find a way to survive as they can"

"I don't appreciate that tone, captain. I sounds you are doubting my action against the gypsies and how I deal with them?"

"I'm not, sir. I just think it's a bit unfair to judge them before we understand their reasons"

"Look, Captain if you're not capable to do this job in capturing me a few gypsy girls, maybe I should have you replaced"

"No, sir, that won't be necessary. I will bring you the gypsies"

"By sunset tomorrow, both of them and alive, captain"

"As you wish, sir"

"Remember, captain, surround and search the cathedral. Even the smallest places that's where the rats could be hiding. I will be leaving soon, just need to check on a matter I have here and I will be on my way and I expect for you to follow those orders, captain. Am I clear?"

"Crystal. As you wish, sir" Gnomeo salutes and Frollo leaves with posture like if he was leaving a trail of skeletons behind him.

"Man, that guy is a walking skeleton" Gnomeo murmurs to himself

Suddenly, he hears something smash behind him, it was a vase that broke but he saw a shadow near it..

"Hey! Who goes there?!" he cried to the shadow but the figure just kept running away.

But the dark figure just ran away.

"HEY, STOP THERE! THIEF!" He runs after the figure.

Dodging every prayer, every sin, every person that got in her way and they didn't ask why or did anything to stop her, she just kept running. But Gnomeo was right on her tail, she went up the step to the tower, feeling the afternoon break on her face or what was only showing. She runs thru the pathways but sees how Gnomeo makes it to the top and sees her and made her run more.

"HEY, WAIT! I JUST WANNA TALK TO YOU!" he cries but she ignored him

She goes into her bell tower but gets interrupted by her friends, getting in her way.

"Way to go, Jules!" the gargoyles congratulate her, not noticing she wants to escape.

"BRAVO!" Victor says

"The guys are running to you!" Hugo buts in and makes her nervous.

"Actually, he's really a..." Juliette looks back and sees him looking for her &amp; she tries to escape.

"It's ok if she chases you but let him catch you" Victor interferes again

"No, that's exactly what I wanna do..." Juliette hesitates

But Hugo cuts in "Give him some slack the reel him in, then give him some slack, then reel him in..."

"Knock it off, Hugo! He's a guy, not a mackerel" Laverne knocks him in the noggin.

Juliette panics "No! He's a guard and he wants to arrest me! I gotta go!"

That's when Juliette took off again when she saw that captain coming extremely closer. And she ran off the ladders to the top of the bell tower.

Gnomeo go inside the bell tower and searched for her. Luckily, he didn't see the gargoyles come to life but that wasn't important right now. He looks around and he sees her going up to the top of the bell tower, up the stairs and ladders, so he follows her. He makes it to the exact top of the cathedral where he stops a moment to admire the glorious and colourful view of the sunset over the horizon. He's never seen a view like this ever in his life. He bet not even the king of France himself had a view like this. He could stare at it longer time if he wasn't on duty. He then heard a noise and saw the gypsy girl climbing up the top of the roof to the highest point and despite he had to follow orders; he wasn't planning on hurting this girl.

"Stop right there!" he orders and she stops

"Stay away from me" she says, trembling.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you"

"And you think I'm going to believe you?"

"Stop or I will be forced to use force!"

Juliet frantically panicking "Please leave me alone"

"You're under arrest. GET BACK HERE!"

"Come and get me!"

"Gladly"

"You're only making this worse" he gets closer.

"Stay away from me. I know who you are"

Suddenly, by not paying attention, Juliette, puts her barefoot on a loose tile of the rooftop which made her slip backwards and fall but by a swift move, Gnomeo catches her hand just in time before she could fall off a 226 ft. Historic building. She's heard from Frollo is she falls off the cathedral and is about to hit the ground, she might fall into a wormhole to hell. No matter what her curiosity was, she wasn't going to find out. She hold on to dear life on to some of the tiles but it wasn't enough, plus, she was holding on to the hand of the captain that can save her life but yet end it by arresting her.

"Don't worry. I got you!"

"Let go of me!" she was angry, not caring she might fall to her death.

"Are you insane!? I'm not letting you go!"

"Why do you care!? You're nobody to tell what to do! You and your kind only like to see my kind as criminals, nothing more" she screams at him but still refuses to look at him.

"I promise you. I'm not going to arrest you. Not as long as you have sanctuary. Just let go and let me help you"

"No! I don't trust outsiders unless my own. So I don't need to do what you say. I know you work for Minister Frollo. You're collecting him gypsies as trophies for him!"

"No. I'm not arrest you"

Juliette finally relaxes and Gnomeo pulls her up by her waist and surprisingly carries her bride style off the roof and down to the cathedral balcony rooftop. As he carried her, Juliette notices how this captain guard was being such a gentleman... for now. He could be trying to trick her to then arrest her and turn her in to Frollo, her master who despises gypsies and possibly murders then. And even if he practically raised her, she was one of them since birth, with or without her birth demon face.

He finally sets her down and looks at her but she looks away and tries to walk away but he pulls her back by the arm.

"No, wait..." he softly demands

He pulls her back and looks deep into those green esmerald eyes which were the only 2 things showing from this gypsy mask. But he thought it's been long enough since he's first saw her, even if it was from affair. Enough is enough, he said in his mind, so he did what he was suppose to do in the first place.

"You okay"

"I'm fine!"

After that nod, Gnomeo finally pulls down her mask and revealing her new flawless beautiful face. He was paralyzed by her literally breath-taking beauty. He could have sworn he's never seen a woman so beautiful and so delicate-like but she's showed to not show any delicately of any kind yet. She got surprised and took a step back in fright but just looked at him, slightly ashamed and shy. They stare into each other's eyes.

"Wow"

"_Quoi?"_

"Nothing... it's just that... Wow!" He just stared at her like if could stair at her for hours and wouldn't get bored or tired and he didn't mind that I don't think she would.

"Are you ok?" she stepped back a little &amp; feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah it's just that... You know you're very beautiful for a gypsy"

She was surprised by that because never in her life anybody, especially not a handsome man like him has ever called her beautiful before because of her demon real self. She felt a war feeling inside her mixed with shyness and couldn't but finally blush by that.

"Nah... I don't think so. I don't find myself as anything like that. My friend, Jazz is much more attractive than me" she back away from to the rooftop balcony

"You must be new to the streets you really stick out and were surprisingly easy to catch"

"Yeah I'm kinda the newbie. And I wouldn't say I'm that easy" she hides her shyness &amp; blush.

But he notices but then remembers something. It hurts him to do this but he has too  
"A shame to have to arrest you" he takes off some rope and grabs her hands

Juliette quickly panics "NO PLEASE! Don't arrest me! I can't be arrested" she backs away from him in fear but get her courage up.

"You know you gypsies aren't allowed in town. It's the law"

"Please, you don't understand I'm not even suppose to be here"

"Then why are you here?"

There was a Silence between the until she spoke

"You wouldn't understand..."

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she saw a demon! She saw herself! Her real self! Her demon self with her scars on her face! HOW COULD THIS BE!? She was under the mirror's spell, this must be a trick, a side effect or something Jazzy didn't tell her. Whatever it was, Juliette had to get away from this guy before he sees her as the monster she is.

Gnome grows impatient "Sorry but I'm taking you in"

The blonde captain grabbed her arm again and pulled him to her, feeling strange inside but he had to put his duty before his thoughts and emotions. He knew this was wrong but had to do this, even if to his eyes she was a defenless innocent delicate gypsy flower. But Juliette was going to show him wrong! She wasn't going to give him the honor so he can get the applauses of his boss. She wasn't anybody's trophy! And less see her true reflection and start calling her a demon and think the worst of her.

Juliette thought fast and using all her strength as if it was witchcraft, she flips him over her shoulder which made him lose his balance and falls off the edge of the rooftop and he clings to the edge before falling.

Despite her reasons to ditch him, she grew concern for him. He could fall of the edge and she would be to blame. She would feel guilty for leaving him

"Are you ok?" she leaned on the edge and saw him hold on.

He nods "I'm good...sorta. Wanna give me a hand" he holds out his hand to her, expecting her to pull him up.

But she looked at hi serious and unsure "Not if you're going to arrest me if I do"

He sighs "You know I have too. Please help me up"

She stood up and kept giving him a cold glare "Then no. You're the captain here, so save yourself. _Au revoir, mon capitane" _she mockingly salutes and runs off on her barefeet.

Gnomeo was shocked by her words. Before he could protest, Juliette started climbing down the side of the cathedral like a total professional acrobat, dodging gargoyles and columns. He was amazed how her unique and lovely figure moved so quickly and fast like the wind. He knew it was because she was a gypsy and gypsies moved fast to not get caught but this girl was different, there was something new and different fro her and all the other gypsies he's seen.

No matter how beautiful and fast she was, she was still dangerous. And leaving him dangle on to his life on the edge of the cathedral rooftop was proof of her mischief as an evil witch.

"HEY! WHERE YOU GOING!? YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE! COME BACK HERE, GYPSY! GYPSY! JULIETTE!" he cried angrily down to her, nearly screaming

But she was already long gone and out of his sight. He failed to capture her. A few minutes have passed, &amp; Gnomeo finally regain his strength back to pull himself back up on to the rooftop before losing his grip and fall to his death. He takes smalls inhales by what just happened. He wasn't too worried about his almost fall, in worst things he's gotten out of. But this was different. All because of her!

Gnomeo's POV

Did that gypsy witch just tricked me?! She really intended for e to fall and die? Well, I should have expected that since she's a gypsy, it's what they do. I shouldn't have let my guard down for even a second but how could I not? She's just so beautiful yet dangerous. She has this innocent appearance of girl with manners and being lady-like. She comes from a world where she doesn't get much but likes the good life, or that's what I heard about. I've heard gypsies never say no to nothing but this one does. I practically gave my life to save her from her original fate, could I have fallen for her trap yet? Should I be worried or be glad? She could be doing all this innocent tricks for ambition. She just so beautiful, I'm convinced that it's too good to be true that she could be a blessed angel. But she's a fallen angel, a masked she-devil, she will be my curse and what's worse is that I don't mind. That girl is evil. That woman is twisted; she's a witch, a real demon. All those are rumours that gypsies dont love anybody and they lie. And if I try to kiss this gypsy, no doubt she will have poison in her lips and kill me in seconds/ her strokes could be insults for mi heart and for what my eyes see in her. That perfect girl could be the evil; and betrayal in person.

The devil in disguise.

No doubt about it she was one. Those eyes. Those emerald pure green eyes hide behind the were red devil eyes, wanting to seduce me and ready to strike me out. I've been told gypsies were all about witchcraft &amp; like to seduce their victims with their charms. I just hope I don't fall for any of this witch's tricks. Only God can tell what plans he has for me with this gypsy girl.

On the other side of the cathedral, Jazmin was just arriving after her long chased around the city by Frollo's dogs. Nothing she couldn't handle, she's done this since she could remember. It was a pain but she sometimes enjoys it. She enjoys the extra runs, she steals while she runs. But mostly tricking men, she enjoys tricking men with her charms and beauty. All the times she's almost been captured by the guards, she managed to have the beg on their knees after seeing her tricks.

Taking off her mask and scarf, she entered the cathedral, down the halls to a more secretive place where no many go there. While, she walks she looks for her girl, Juliette. But she couldn't stop thinking of how easy it was to escape those stupid guards. She even got their coin bags off their belts without the notcing.

"Gets easier every time. Men are such idiots" she chuckles as she counted the money and store them I in her bag.

Jazmin puts back her hood on to not get recognized by any sinners or worst Frollo, if he decides to come back. How he gave her the chills and creeps, well, do doesn't get creeped out by that guy? She walked down the nicely polished floors and candlelight hallways as she looked thru her bag of all the things she stole today with Juliette. All this stuff was going to help her family and her people down at The Court Of Miracles. Soon she went thru a pocket bag and not only did she found a few gold coins inside it, but she also found something that caught her attention.

She found a unique ring with a very rare and magical esmerald on it. She's searched so much for this ring, it belongs to he rother which her grandmother once gave her but it was one day stolen by Frollo's men and never heard of again until now , she's found it. Not only she was gonna give her mom her ring back but this was going to help her stop the unfairness rules of gypsies being outsiders and being treated as criminals.

"My ticket to freedom" she gasps as she held the ring up as the candlelight gave it a special green glow on it.

She continues to admire it and then store it away in a safe place but timing couldn't have come in the worst time. She has been spotted.

"Who are you?"

Benny came around and saw her figure but was unaware she was a girl. Luckily, for her hood over her head, he couldn't tell she was a girl but she still feared he might arrest her before she could get back to her family. She's never been arrested and today wasn't going to be that day. Jazmin didn't think twice to start running down to hall like her life depended on it. And it did!

"STOP! THIEF!" he yelled and chased after her.

Jazmin saw her escape way! She climbed out an open window and intended to climb the side of the cathedral to escape but unfortunately, Benny grabbed her leg and pulled her back inside. She wanted to get back up again but Benny pushed her down to the floor to hold her down. Benny hold up his fist to punch her, still thinking she was a guy. But when he took one good look at the gorgeous girl's face, he stops and paralyzes.

"You're a girl" he only says in awe

"Woman actually"

Jazmin grabs a nearby candleholder and _**SMACKS**_ hi across the face with it. Benny pulls back in pain, feeling blood come out from his forehead but it didn't concern him much. Jazmin stands back up to face him and pulls out a dagger for her pocket and threats him to stay away.

"I know what you are and suggest you let me go or you'll regret it" she threats, angrily.

"And I know what you are and to answer your suggestion, Not gonna happen, _ma belle_. So, I suggest you give yourself in. And don't take it personally; I'm just doing my job gypsy girl"

Jazmin sighs "I suppose you have to do what you want? News flash for you, shorty. I don't take orders from no man"

"I'm not asking you again, gypsy. You better come with me or I'll be force to use... force" he says confused &amp; slightly stupid.

"Wow, handsome and smart. Your wife must be very proud of you" she teases

But he take sit seriously "Wife? I don't have a wife"

"Girlfriend perhaps?"

"I'm not in a relationship but wouldn't it be something if I was. To have a girl waiting for me to return home like a hero?" he gloats in pride

"Wouldn't that be something" she rolls her eyes "Men. Typical" she murmurs, annoyed.

"I wish I could have a girl worth fighting for, miss gypsy"

Jazz smirks with mischief "Well if you do have a girl she would be lucky"

"Lucky?"

"To have you in her life. I mean, a high-ranked warrior guard such as yourself is worth any women. What woman wouldn't resist a man like you?"

Jazmin said in a seductive tone as she got closer to him and flashed her eyes to hi. Benny quickly dropped his focused of commander and just stare at her, he automatically got nervous.

"You... You think so?" he chokes up

"Yes. And what girl doesn't admire a man who knows how to handle himself in battle?" she got a bit closer and puts her smooth hands on his uniformed chest.

"You have a very very good point, beautiful" he chuckles nervously.

"And a girl so idiotic would have to be blind not to be falling at your feet. For such a handsome devil like you. I Wouldn't mind being wrapped around you're manliness everyday instead of running for my life all the time"

"True, I do have women catching charm"

"I'll say you do I personally adore a man carrying weaponry on him. Why don't you show me some of that special skills you have"

Benny smirks "Oh. You mean like this?" he pulls out his sword in a blade second and starts showing off his sword moves to her fake amusement.

_Benny's POV (for a moment)  
_  
She's a sassy snake, for being the most beautiful. She doesn't have much but she loves to live the high life. And I like her, she acts likes me too but she plays her tricks with other victims. The need for gold has stolen her heart for doing her own stealing. Her lies have robbed my own heart and soul. And it hurts me she leaves much more than her betrayal. I know in some way I was born to love her even if she leaves. She a woman of nobody, a woman of all, a woman that hurts, a woman that gives herself to the crown. With her charms, with the way she moves, she can bewitch anyone and any men would be at her knees under her spell, including me. She's a woman so close yet so incredibly far of being mine, she's such an ingrate but yet so dangerous. I know she will remember me when she goes. Oh, how I would want to get at least her scarf to have around with me, with her scent. It'll be my biggest reminder of her and my weakness, she's such a devil. I try to go my way and do my job but now she's on my mind, but no rush yet. it's not like the world is going to end if I go after her. But life is short, it also charges you and I'll have to pay the price for falling for her. By all the rumours I've heard of gypsies being persuasive creatures with charms and witchcraft but this was no witch. She was a bad girl

"Oh goodness yes. I Find that a major turn on for me" Jazmin gets really flirty, flashes eyes at him.

"Well, you'd be the first" he smirks the same way.

"Hopefully the first girl to get a look at those muscles you're trying to hide" she rubs and touches his arms in a slowly and seductive way.

"Muscles like these... _**KA-CHOW! WHACHA!**_ " Benny smirks and starts flexing his muscles, expecting her to be more impressed.

"Oh, _Mon Dieu_! What a man!" she giggles, pretending to fan herself by all the heat.

"You like what you see, sweetheart?" he continues to flex.

"I do. I really do. But I usually only go for the bad boy types" she starts playing the innocent act.

"You know, when I'm not on duty, I can be bad sweetie" he flirts.

"Hmmm? How bad? I want to believe that with my own eyes" she evilly smirks

"Really bad!"

"Bad enough to let me go?" she asks innocently

Benny stops his thoughts "Uhh... I don't know. I really shouldn't even be talking to you. I have to make sure you don't escape and take you to my "boss"

"What?! You've got guards everywhere and we're inside. How could I escape?" she asks in innocent voice and gives her the puppy face.

"Please, _mon Cherie_. I will do anything for you if you let me go" she comes a few inches to his face and slowly strokes his face and jaw, staring to turn him by her touch and what she just asked.

"Very well" he says, nervously and he finally sets her free.

"_Merci_. I was wrong, you are bad, baby" she rubs her wrists and uses both her hands to stroke his face and his blonde hair, giving his chills and they were he good kinds.

"The baddest of the bad, baby!" Benny winks

"And you know, that deserves a little reward for all your little troubles of helping this poor girl"

"No, it's ok. You don't need to give me anything..."

"No, I insist. You just sit down and relax" She pulls him by his shoulders and sits him down on a chair and he looks at her.

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing that is against my sins" she says

And that's where she takes off her hood off her shoulders and reveals her stunning seductive slightly revealing gypsy dress. She throws the hood away and stars to play with her hair as she began to perform a little sexy little gypsy dance and she pulls him in to dance with her to seduce him more. She then unhooks her long skirt with chimes to reveal a smaller skirt under it; Benny couldn't help by stair at her perfect thighs and curves, such a perfect figure of a true Greek goddess. That dress color of magenta and black was all she needed to mesmerize men to fall to their knees &amp; this one was no different, maybe just a bit some ways. He could swear he felt cold chills go down his spine but he didn't care.

"Like what you see, baby?" she flirts in whisper. As she asks as she made the dangerous move to sit on his laps and mess around with him.

"Yes, so much. You're a natural beauty, my love" he says without thinking and starting to drool.

"You know, you're really are bad to be with a gypsy like me" she pass her hands up and down his chest and the best of his neck and face.

"You have me under your spell with your charms, my beauty" he couldn't resist taking her small figure and pulling her closer to him, feeling her minty breath against his face.

"All the easier it is to do this" she smirks, flirty.

And before Benny could ask what she meant, she caught him off guard and she kisses him, slow and passionately. He was surprised at first but didn't pull back, he just pulled her to deepen the kiss. H eoculd help but stroke her back and her curves as they kiss. What was funny is that Jazmin never had to go this far to make a man fall for her tricks, but there was something about this one that made her do this and she didn't know what. But this was not the time to question it, it was time to act &amp; NOW!

As she continue to kiss him, she uses the moment to inject him with a sleeping drug that puts him unconscious so she can escape for real.

The raven gypsy wipes her pink lips as if she had just tasted blood and it almost tasted like it. She puts her skirt and hood back on and glares at the man who almost arrested her. Works every time, she grins, proudly.

"Cute yet clueless just like all men. So gullible. Like I said before, easy every time" She smirks evilly and cleverly as she makes her daring escape leaving Benny on the floor.

Running down the halls of the cathedral, she makes it to the stairwell that leads to Juliette's rooftop home. Besides the wind and some silence, she heard wind chimes but she knew she was here somewhere.

"Jules! Jules! Where are you, girl!?" she calls in whispers.

Soon the brunette gypsy came down from the shadows, wasting no time to her friend.

"Jazzy! Jazzy! He saw me! He saw me in the mirror!?"

"Hold on, calm down!? How saw you in the mirror!? Don't tell me it was the crone of Frollo!?" Jazmin panics, angrily.

"No, no, it was him. That guard. That captain. He didn't see me but he almost saw me. I don't know what he did but I think he could discover me"

"Well, you ever it was. You can tell me on the way. We have to get out of here before the Plague of Frollo comes back. Come with me"

But soon the gargoyles interrupted them.

"Oh, Jazmin, dear! You should have seen how Juliette handle that guard guy!" Nanette cheered.

"That nerve of that guy trying to steal my girl!" Hugo complains.

"Your girl!?" they all question him

"Yeah, so what?" he slouches.

"There is much wrong in what you just said that I don't know where to start" Nanette says, glaring at him.

"How about this?" Laverne grins and cluggs Hugo in the head, making him lose his senses.

"About time somebody hit him by now, too bad it wasn't me" Nanette grins.

"Listen, guys. We'd really love to stay and chat but we have to get going before the walking scare crow comes back" Jazmin says and Juliette nods.

"Alright but we'd like to know if you'll be attending the festival this afternoon, Juliette?" Victor asks.

"Oh she will, trust me guys. We'll see you guys later" Jazmin says when they make it to the edge of the cathedral and started to climb down but Juliette stays behind a little.

"_Au revoirs_, guys! I'll see you guys there" Juliette says and smiles good bye before climbing down with Jazmin to wherever she was taking her before the festival.

"Be safe, child! Goodbye, dear!" the gargoyles all wave and bid her _adieu_ and hope to see her at the festival.

But unknown to her, somebody else was hoping to see her too.

_**To Be Continue...**_

**YAY! AWESOME! ONE OF MY BEST WORKS YET! NO WORRIES! THERE'S MORE TO COME AND NOW THAT I'M FINALLY ON SUMER VACATION, I'LL HAVE ORE TIME TO WRITE &amp; UPDATE! I'm FREE AT LAST!**

**Announcer: MICKEY, U'VE JUST FINISHED UR FIRST YEAR IN COLLEGE, WHAT R U GONNA DO NEXT?!" **

**Me: I'M GOING TO DISNEY WORLD! XD XOXOXOXOXOOX XD ;D XD ;D XD ;D XD **

**NOW SERIOUSLY, NEXT MONTH. I'm GOING TO DISNEY WORLD! THE WHOLE DEAL &amp; PACKAGE BABY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

**Well, see u guys in a while. I'll be back soon. Now I must sleep. It is now 1am in my time.**

**&amp; AGAIN, HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PENNY! LOVE YA SO MUCH, GIRL! ALWAYS ROCK ON &amp; ROLL! XOXOXOOXOXOX ;D XD ;D XD ;D XD HAVE SOME CAKE! ;D XD**

**Sighing out for now  
-MICKEY! ;)**


	6. Court Of Miracles & Topsy Turvy Day!

**HEY GUYS! WHO'S READY TO PARTY! THIS IS THE CHAPTER I THINK EVERYBODY'S BEEN WAITING FOR BECAUSE IT IS THE PARTY OF ALL TIME DISNEY CLASSICS! (in the Disney world, of course) SO BETTE GET YOUR ARTY HATS, CONFETTI, CAKES AND BEERS CAUSE WE'RE GETTING DRUNK TONIGHT! (just kidding, I only get drunk only twice a year, no kidding and don't judge me!) I had a BLAST working on this chapter, I put in a lot of fun music that I thought it was perfect for this chapter, so u might recognize it or not, but U WILL LOVE IT! (I hope!) PS. I like to thank my bestets friend and sister in writing and life, Jazzy for helping me out in my time of need, THANKS GIRL, UR THE ROCK TO MY ROLL &amp; I LOVE YA! XOXOXOOXOX &amp; TOO ALL MY GALS LIKE PENNY, FARAH, HAILEY &amp; ALL MY READERS TOO! U GUYS ROCK &amp; LOVE YA TOO! XOXOOX ;D XD ;D **

**&amp; Also, I had to watch the movie 50 times a day to get this chapter just right (which I totally did not mind at all, it's my birth movie for crying out loud!)**

**LET THE PARTY BEGIN! XD ;D**

**7\. Court Of Miracles &amp; Topsy Turvy Day!**

After the events with the 2 idiots Frollo sent out for them, the 2 gypsies girls were already out of the city and roaming thru the outsides of the city where they were safe for now and heading to wherever Jazmin was leading her top. They carried for almost an hour of carrying the 2 big bags of treats for the people in the Court of Miracles but if they keep walking, they're gonna need an actual miracle to get there soon before they get arrested.

"Oh... are we there yet? My legs are starting to hurt and that's because I'm barefoot" Juliette complains in pain.

"Just a little more, _Cherie_. We're almost there" Jazmin says. "So, did you have a bad encounter with any of those idiotic guards while I was gone? You said you had one. Care to tell me about it?"

"I don't know. It was something weird"

"How weird? Did he sees you in the mirror?"

"No, he didn't get to see me but still. He didn't seem to be a bad guy; he seemed like confused or something. I know it's his job for him to arrest me and any gypsy by Frollo's orders but there was something about him that made him seem not so... bad guy-ish, you know?"

"Yeah I don't really get you because I don't trust whatever follows that old crown's orders and less his dogs. Let me tell you something, Jules, men are the worst creatures on the face of this Earth. They're only after one thing and once they have it, they just toss you away like _garbage"_

"Yeah, maybe you're right but still, he didn't seem like a bad guy. Hell, I don't think he even liked Frollo"

"Well, who does like that crow? He walks in everywhere there is sunshine and destroys it. No doubt that guy you're thinking of is just standing him for the money"

"Yeah, you're probably right. I needed to get you out of there bad"

"Yeah, 20 years is long enough. Anyways, what is this place? It smells like a hundred latrines"

"A million actually. It's the only caverns, not much of a sewages"

"So, is this where you live? Nice cheerful place you got here. I expected something more none disgusting and smelly"

"Kinda wanna makes you get out more often, huh, Jules?"

"Yeah, tell me about it. I can't imagine why you actually live here"

"No, just pass thru here sometimes to get to the city but we have other paths, this one is just the closest one and more secretive that Frollo and his dogs don't find. This reminds me, something is odd around here"

"What do you mean?"

Before Jazmin could answer, the fire torches go out and they stood still in the dark.

"Like that" she said like if it was on cue.

In less than seconds, the lights come back on and they were surrounded by 6 gypsy men in skeleton suits and laughing manically. Juliette stood behind Jazmin scared by them but Jazmin just looked at them with an irritated face.

"Well, well, what have we here?" a familiar gypsy guy Jazmin knew very well by the name of Clopin stepped in front of them.

"Trespassers! Spies!" the others cried, taking off their skeleton masks

"We're not spies! We just came..." Juliette screamed but got interrupted.

"Silence, dear child. Do not interrupt me. You are both very clever of finding our secret hide out but too bad you will not live to tell the tale" Clopin says as he lights up 2 smaller torches.

_"Maybe you've heard of a terrible place  
Where the scoundrels of Paris  
Collect in a lair  
Maybe you've heard of that mythical place  
Called the Court of Miracles"_

_CLOIPN  
"Hello, you're there!"_

_GYPSIES  
"Where the lame can walk  
And the blind can see"_

_CLOPIN  
"But the dead don't talk  
So you won't be around  
To reveal what you've found"_

_CLOPIN AND GYPSIES  
"We have a method for spies and intruders  
Rather like hornets protecting their hive  
Here in the Court of Miracles  
Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!_

_CLOPIN  
"Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles  
I am the lawyers and judge all in one  
We like to get the trial over with quickly  
Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!"_

_"Now that we've seen all the evidence"_

_PUPPET  
"Wait! I object!"_

_CLOPIN  
"Overruled!"_

_PUPPET  
"I object!"_

_CLOPIN  
"Quiet!"_

_PUPPET  
"Dang!"_

_CLOPIN  
"We find you totally innocent  
Which is the worst crime of all"_

_ALL  
"So you're going to hang!"_

_(Song Ends)_

Cloin and his crew stood in a scary pose for the girls; one was a little scared of them behind the one that was standing there, irritated and laughing a little by this every day silliness.

"Very funny, Clopin. I know it's you. And it's not funnier the 3rd time I come thru here" Jazmin smiles a little irritated at him

"Well, well, _Madamoiselle_ Jazmin. There is never a way to surprise you, no?" he playfully bows to her &amp; kisses her hand.

"No, there is not, Clopin"

"And who is your friend, Cherie?" he asks, looking over a Juliette who was coming out from behind Jazmin.

"Somebody who you shouldn't have scared. This is Juliette, Jules this is wacko is Clopin, a friend of the family and the neighbours"

"Hi" Juliette said, shyly

"Sorry about the scare, _mademoiselle_. We always stay alert"

"You need to stay alert, not put on a show. Well, we must be going to prepare for the festival"

"_Oui, Cherie_. I will see you there also. _Au revoir"_

And with a misty cloud of smoke and sells, Clopin and the others disappeared, leaving Jazmin and Juliette to walk over at the clear entrance of The Court Of Miracles, feeling the stoned path instead of the dirty water no more.

"Sorry about him. He likes doing that sometimes but he's really a nice funny guy"

"Yeah, I figured that out. You could have warned me about him"

"Yeah, sorry about that. we like to sometimes play trick son each other but only for fun. Anyays, you can leave this stuff here, the supervisors will pick it u later and give out to those who need it more. It's how it works"

They leave the bag on the ground and walk away as Juliette started admiring all the colors and great festivities there were in the Court of Miracles. No surprise that they were getting ready for the Festival in an hour, everybody was getting dressed din their costumes and disguises to sneak in to get a glimpse of the fun, without getting caught. All the people and gypsies were all kind to her, treated her as their own and it was what she was. Juliette met all of Jazmin's friend, neighbor's and her family like her father, mother and her 2 older and younger sisters. They were all kind to her and told her that she can come in anytime, as long as she doesn't get followed by guards or anybody, she promised that and they gave her their trust and she temp to keep it that way.

Soon it was time to head to the festival but only this time, they took a more clean and safer path to the city.

"Wow! This is all fun and wonderful but being a Gypsy sounds like hard work" Juliette says, still admiring everything

"Nah, you get used to it and you just gotta think and be light on your feet"

Jules "But don't you all ever get tired of running for your life all the time" *We all nod no* "It's fun, the best part of being outcasts is we always get to go new places and see new things and humiliate so many pathetic guards"

Jazmin scoffs "Plus all that running is what keeps me thin and curvy" Jules rolls her eyes laughing

Juliette looks at her like if she was crazy "And how are you planning in sneaking in the festival? Knowing Frollo, he's gonna double his security to capture us &amp; if he catches me like this &amp; finds out the secret, no doubt he will burn me alive" she frowns a little.

"No worries you got away from those others guards like a Pro. Just stay on your guard and stay out of Frollos sight and you'll be fine" Jazmin says, without a worry.

"&amp; what if he recognizes me?!" the little red gets worried.

" "Relax, _rogue_! Remember that mirror made you look like a totally new Juliet. Without your scars he'll never know it's really you. But just in case..." Jazmin grabs a scar and wraps it around Juliette which is only showing her eyes.

"What's this for? Didn't you say that I turn back to my old say at night?" Juliette got confused.

"This is precautionary measures! On the off chance that Frollo sees you!"

"So u suggesting I hide my new face too?"

"Just trying to look out for a dear friend!"

"I still think people will notice this thing on my face &amp; get suspicious"

"Relax Jules. It's The festival of Fools and everyone will be wearing masks. I'm sure we can find you one too or maybe some face painting"

"So I could have been myself to the festival, huh?"

"Not now. The festival is about to start we need to get ready for it!"

Please don't tell me you're planning in performing &amp; dancing in the festival?" shows Jazz flyer. "Are you crazy? This will be the perfect opportunity for Frollo to capture you!" Juliette cries slightly worried.

"What's wrong with that? I have incredible body movements for dancing" Jules rolls her eyes. "besides it's only for a diversion so my sisters can "gather' more supplies for us. And maybe even a few 'essentials' while you're at it" Jazmin winks.

Yeah but what if he orders ur arrest the minute u shake ur money makers? U know how he feels about us, he believes we're witches and devils

"Frollo is a deceptive, manipulative salvation-killing fool, but he's a man all the same and like all men he can't resist the allures of a captivating seductress."

Juliette feels awkward by what she said "Oh, you can't be serious. Do you have any idea what you just said? Look I may not know much about men, but I know men like Frollo that thinks even wine is blood but in purple"

"Trust me on this one Jules. Frollo is going to be none the wiser and once again we will prove to him that he cannot hold a firm grip on any of us! The outcasts are strong and mighty!"

"Yeah, you're right. But still, I still have a bad feeling if it doesn't work out &amp; u end up getting arrested. He's got more men now. Like that guy I had to put up today"

"I put up with a guard today too Juliet and let me tell you. Frollo has gotten way too soft on who he puts on his area of authority"

" Yeah, you're right about that. The guy I faced was kinda dorky, idiotic, handsome..." she said with a loving trance.

"Wait what?... Did you just say handsome" Jazmin says, eyeing her with a smirk.

Juliette stayed in trance until she snaps "What? No, well, maybe, sorta, I don't know. He seemed like it" she gets nervous.

Jazmin kept smirking making Juliet nervous "Well then... Perhaps we should get going. They walk away thru the path which they were getting very close to the city. "And Juliet sweetie... I do hope your sorta maybe he seemed like it handsome solider boy is there too" Jazmin Walks off giggling.

"What do u mean by that?!" Juliette gets confused &amp; follows her. "Not like you ever faced a guy like that before, right?"

Jazmin stops and thinks "Maybe I did maybe I didn't, it's hard to say"

"So you have, haven't? Or is it one of ur men seducing things as always?" Jules smirks at her.

Jazmin scoffs and flips hair "Please I'm not the type of girl to get hung up on some guy. Even if he was cute and charming and had fine muscles..." she then snaps back "Like I said I'm not that type of girl"

"He? Who's he? Ah so there is a he!" Juliette eyes her, suspiciously "Did you try to seduce him too so you can rob him blind?"

Jazmin blushes "Something like that went down"

"&amp; are you hoping to see him at the festival so you can make him fall under you're charming hips &amp; moves, huh?"

"No! Not exactly. I mean who knows if he'll even be there, not that I care"

"Uh yeah... you do" Juliette chuckles.

"Uh no... I don't!"

"UH YEAH, YOU DO!" Juliette mocks &amp; laughs again "So how far it to the town square thru here? It stinks down here &amp; it creeps me out" she says as they walk thru the seawards.

"You get use too the smell, it's the rats you need to watch for!"

"AAAHH What the heck was that?!" Juliette felt something run next to her thru the shadows. "How much longer?"

Relax we're here she says as they start to climb up the ladder that leads u to the city and crawl u to the top.

"So where to now, Chief?" Juliette asks, getting up

But before Jazmin could say anything, she feels something lick the side of her face by a long slobbery tongue. "Stella there you are! Good girl!" Jazmin pets her and then they start to hear Festive music approaching. "Quick! The festival is making its way through the streets. And we're going to blend in with the show. My sisters should be there already!"

"&amp; you think Clopin would be finding you soon?"

"Would you stop doubting and trust me. I've done this before!"

"OK, OK, so what do we do now?"

Jazmin looks around and spots an open carnival tent "In here! Come on!" they run inside which was the tent for them to change in their gypsy dancing outfits, or at least for Jazmin. "Perfect just where we need to be!"

"&amp; what are we gonna find here?" Juliette looks around it.

Jazmin walks behind the drapes and find a dancer dress. "I'm going to get dressed for my performance and you go have fun and liberate a few guard out of their coins and jewels" she winks and goes back behind the drapes to get undressed.

"OK, I'll try and do that without getting arrested. So I'll just see when you go on stage, right?"

"Yes you will!"

"So you just want me to go out there on my own like this? Like I'm one of them? You do know, I haven't been out there in 20 years, right?

Jazmin give her a look "Seriously what is with the negativity? It's the joyous festival of fools and your acting like the princess of gloom"

"Yeah, OK, you're right. But what did you expect by being raised by a man who attracts crows &amp; kills flowers wherever he goes?"

Jazmin laughs. "Truer words have never been spoken. Listen just leave Frollo and his goon guards to me and stay out of his sight! NOW GO! Jazmin come sout in a rope and slaps her friend's butt to push her out the tent.

HEY!" Jules she shrieks but laughs. "Don't ever do that again!"

"You got it, sweetie now go on and mingle and Put those gypsy skills to the test" Jazmin closes the tent. "She'll be fine on her own"

Jules puts on her mask with only her eyes showing and walks thru where the tents are &amp; it still a little nervous walking around people who were waiting for the festival to start.

"So this is what outside looks like. Well, let's see if this was worth it for 20 long years" and she begins to exlore.

From high above her friends are watching her from an old pair of binoculars.

"Do you see her yet? Do u see our girl yet, Victor?" Laverne asks

"Yes I can see her. Walking through the crowd. How happy she must be!" Victor says.

"Yeah, you see her now. Do u see any funny guys doing burping and farting in nun's faces?!" Hugo says and tries to take the binoculars from Victor.

"No and I'm trying to keep an eye on our girl!" Laverne snaps

"Yeah, but come on, she'll be fine. Give em' here, I wanna see the guys getting so drunk they won't even remember their name!" Hugo keeps going until Laverne whacks him.

"Stay focus, you idiot. We need to keep an eye on our girl!" Laverne snaps again.

Then Nanette jumps in and swipes binoculars. "Please, you two are such fools. I'll be the one to look out for her. I always am!"

"Hey, don't forgot who used to change her diapers when she was a baby" Laverne sasses

"And who sung her to sleep in the dead of the night" Victor adds.

Nanette scoff "If you can call that terrible screeching singing!"

But Hugo got lost again "So what's the point of this again?" he eats cheese &amp; a crossaint and burs loudly.

"WATCHING OVER JULIETTE!" they all screamed at him.

"Gaah, why do we put up with you?! Laverne complains

They keep watching down on her while the festival was beginning &amp; Jules kept wondering around a little lost but admiring all the colors &amp; fun. She could get lost in the fun every day. for once, she left so free and happy.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe I missed out on so much. So many beautiful colors and sounds. To think I went twenty years never seeing, hearing!" she sniffs a bowl of soup "...smelling and..." then bites into a candy apple. "... tasting the best of Frace

Suddenly, Clopin jumps out of nowhere, startinlg her a little. "It is the best of the best, the best of France where u cannot find anywhere else, _mon cherie! _Now come along, Gather around, _madams and mousieurs_! IT IS TIME!"

Before Juliette could ask, she was pulled and pushed by a huge crowd who were gathering around once they heard the grand façade, meaning the festival was just begun!

_Crowd:  
"Come one, come all!  
Leave your loops and milking stools  
Coop the hens and pen the mules  
Come one, come all!  
Close the churches and the schools  
It's the day for breaking rules  
Come and join the feast of ..."_

_Clopin:  
"Fools!"_

And the confetti rained the streets and skies as banners rolled out and the crowd's cheers grew bigger and Juliette's eyes were on every sight as Clopin and his dancers and buffoons were laying and being all kinds of weird and silly. SH ewa sjust dying to join in even if she was a bit concern.

_"Once a year we throw a party here in town  
Once a year we turn all Paris upside down  
Ev'ry man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown  
Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day  
It's the day the devil in us gets released  
It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest  
Ev'rything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!"_

_Crowd:  
"Topsy turvy!"_

_Clopin:  
"Ev'rything is upsy daysy!"_

_Crowd:  
"Topsy turvy!"_

_Clopin:  
"Ev'ryone is acting crazy  
Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet  
That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day"_

_All:  
"Topsy Turvy!"_

_Clopin and Crowd:  
"Beat the drums and blow the trumpets"_

_All:  
"Topsy Turvy!_

_Clopin and Crowd:  
Join the bums and thieves and strumpets  
Streaming in from Chartres to Calais"_

_Clopin:  
"Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy  
On the sixth of "January"_

_Clopin and Crowd:  
"All because it's Topy Turvy Day!"_

As the festivities continued, that's when Frollo arrives with all his guards, including Gnomeo &amp; Benny. Even of they were on duty, they liked looking around the festival. It seems like a cool and swell arty, nothing like they've never seen before.

"Pretty lively don't you think?" Benny comments over to Gnomeo as they ride their horses down the clear paths.

"A little too lively than you think Benny" Gnomeo says

Then Frollo gets off his carriage and looks over to them "Do not get distracted by the peasant festivities, gentlemen. Stay focus on finding those gypsy girls or anything suspicious you see" he said with a scowl and goes to sit at his booth, like if was a throne for a king.

"Yes sir we will" the 2 captains said in union and they split apart from the booth but still stayed close.

"So you want to go watch some of the local beauties walking around or get a beer" Benny asked

"We're supposed to be on duty. And we can't drink while working, Ben" Gnomeo said a little negative.

"Oh, lighten up, cous. There's more to life than being on duty"

"Yeah but still, let's try not to get in trouble with the "Boss"

Benny sigh "If you want but can we at least walk around and see things"

Sure, just try to act on duty if Frollo watched *they get off their horses &amp; they walk around* so what u wanna see first?"

"I don't know. Let's go over there. They seem to be drawing a huge crowd!" They say a weird colourful jester about to announce something.

_Clopin:  
Come one, come all!  
Hurry, hurry, here's your chance  
See the mystery and romance"_

Clopin goes and surprises Frollo and elbows him but Frollo frowns annoyed and brushes off the confetti off his shoulder. Now doubt this guy killed every ray of fun and sunshine by with bad attitude.

"_Come one, come all  
See the finest girl in France  
Make an entrance to entrance  
Dance la Jasmine  
Dance!"_

_**A HUGE POOF**_ cloud burst, making Clopin disappear &amp; Jasmin comes out in her stunning red gypsy dress, made from the finest silky cloth that hugged her tight body and curves and chest, no doubt she had the perfect figure all men drooled over and all women envied. Her shiny raven black hair gave a nice glow with a small tiara over it and her peachy eyes gave another notable sparkly like the stones on her dress. &amp; dances in seductive ways. Every move on her body had a nice rhythm that followed a next seductive move and a swing of her hips! Every man in the crowd glued their eyes on her, especially Benny from near the booth Frollo was in, watching with shock and disgust. How he despise the evil game of witchcraft only a gypsy would bring. He only hopes his men will not fall for it.

But it was too late.

_**AL ANDALUS**__ by David Bisbal_

"_This is the story of a goddess  
Like no other one  
She had art in her orange peachy eyes  
Her father was Moorish and her mother christian  
With skin of a queen and body of a sultana  
She was moving her hands like a gypsy woman  
And her charm was stealing your soul"_

"Look at the disgusting display, gentlemen" Frollo comments in disgust.

"Yes, sir!" Benny lifted his helmet a little and kept his widen eyes on the scarlet beautiful gypsy girl, dancing her heart and body out.

"_It's said that there were so many who tried to conquer her  
While others were left spell-bounded only by looking at her  
Although it's been a long time since someone saw her  
I know she is not a legend  
And I know where to find  
That woman who everyone called..."_

"_Al Andalus,Al Andalus,  
I carry your name from North to South  
Al Andalus, you're the light  
That blinds the one who looks at it"_

Jazmin continues to move her his and body like there was no tomorrow, getting whoops and cheers from all, especially the men but one more in particualar.

"Not bad. Not bad at all" Benny said staring and drooling and Gnomeo notices this, and just chuckles.

During the song and dance, Jazmin moves and makes a move to go over to Frollo at his booth &amp; make a complete fool out of him to make a laugh from the crowd but made him quite angry, talking her scarf off his neck and wanting to crush her for the humiliation. Jazmin makes another swift seductive move and then goes u to Benny &amp; try to seduce him with her dangerous looks and adictive eyes which makes him nervous but once again, Jazmin tips his helmet and hopes away to the stage. How she liked to make men feel like fools for her looks and move, it was so easy.

Gnomeo smirks over at his cousin, seeing that show "Someone's got their eyes on you, Benny"

But Benny starts talking gibberish as Jazmin kept walking off in dance as all the men whoop &amp; threw coins makes a big finish &amp; then wink at Jules who was on the side of the stage g she winks back as Jazmin took a final bow but the music and song kept going on and the people asked her for another dance.

"_Al Andalus,Al Andalus  
I'm screaming your name among the crowd  
You are desire, Al Andalus  
And I'm dreaming of making you mine"_

"You were amazing Jazzy!" Juliette squeals and holds her friend's hand on the edge of the stage.

"I was wasn't I?" Jazmin gloats and they both hear how the crowd was still whooping and cheering, calling out her name for another performance and encore.

"Sounds like they want an encore. I'll give them one...and you're coming with me!"

"Wait... WHAT!? No, Jazz! I can't!" Juliette pulls back

"Of course you can and you will!" before Juliette could say anything, Jazmin grabs her arm on to the stage "You don't have to know how to dance like me. You Just gotta go with the beat. *Hands her a set of maracas* and a little music never hurt either!

"No, no, I can't. Plus, Frollo is watching &amp; he can recognize me &amp; get us both arrested" she says shyly.

"Don't worry with all of us dancing on stage Frollo won't know this way or that!"

"Ok, I trust you. But I don't really know how to dance like you"

"Like I said, _rouge_... Just feel the beat and shake those maracas and I don't mean the ones in your hands" Jazmin laughs, pointing to Juliette's hips as she moved her own.

Juliette still gets nervous but starts to move her hips and her arms slowly until she finally gets the hang of it &amp; everyone watches, including Frollo, which to him that new gypsy girl seemed sorta familiar to him and that made Juliette very nervous but she started to let lose and let the music come to her.

"_It's said she was seen walking around the Alhambra  
And that she washed her face in Huelva's waters  
Then, it is thought that she was heard singing at La Giralda  
On the way to Jaén"_

"_And a woman from Málaga told her that I was searching for her  
I confused her with a woman from Cordoba  
In Cádiz I knew I loved her  
And in Almería I made her mine  
And I know where to find  
That woman who everyone called..._

_Al Andalus,Al Andalus,  
I carry your name from North to South  
Al Andalus you're the light  
That blinds the one who looks at it"_

"_Al Andalus,Al Andalus  
I'm screaming your name among the crowd  
You are desire, Al Andalus  
And I'm dreaming of making you mine"_

"_Al Andalus,Al Andalus ,Al Andalus, (Chorus)"_

"_(Listen,let's go...),no,no,no,..."_

"_Al Andalus, you're driving me crazy  
Give me your light, little by little (bis)(bis) (bis)(bis)"_

"_Al Andalus,Al Andalus,  
I carry your name from North to South  
Al Andalus you're the light  
That blinds the one who looks at it"_

Juliette continued her own unique dance, getting her own cheers and whoops from the crowd and me and getting attention from them, especially from one captain in particular as well. She was having the time of her life, smiling and cheering and Jazmin saw this and felt so proud of her girl.

"Way to go girl! Show them what you got!" she cried to her friend, happily as she keeps dancing besides her until we split apart to dance separately.

The new red mysterious gypsy keeps dancing slow to rhythm of the seductive danceable music until her inner gypsy comes out &amp; dances quicker &amp; more seductive as she moved her hips and body and bare feet across the stage to the music and all men watch, including Gnomeo &amp; Frollo.

"What a disgusting new specimen those horrid creatures are" he gags and scoffs in disgust.

But Gnomeo didn't listen "Such beauty!" he awes in a n in love gaze

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, the mysterious beautiful one who danced her heart out and let her worries all go away and have the time of her life. Juliette plays around with a scarf of her own but still kept her face covered to not get recognize but continues to move her hips &amp; body with fire &amp; seduction.

"_Al Andalus,Al Andalus  
I'm screaming your name among the crowd  
You are desire, Al Andalus  
And there's no border/limit to make you mine"_

"_Aaaaaa, aaaaaa,aaaaaa,  
Aaaaaa ,aaaaaaa, Al Andalus.."_

"Jazz, come on!" Juliette calls out to her friend and she did so they can finish off to the song *I walk over to her and we both started dancing with fire and seductiveness*

"_Al Andalus, you're driving me crazy  
Give me your light, little by little (bis)(bis)  
Andalus!"_

_(Song Ends)_

After that live performance by the sassiest and gorgeous gypsies in France, the entire crown, especially all the men &amp; the crowd couldn't stop cheering &amp; throwing coins at them both, including both captains. Juliette didn't care much of the money, just the satisfaction of getting rid of her shyness and just being herself for one in her life!

"Wow, that was great. I need a breather" she breathes deep but with a smile.

Jazmin flips her hair back "Men just can't resist a gypsy in a skirt" she said as she start picking up coins.

And then Clopin comes back on stage.

"_Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for  
Here it is, you know exactly what's in store  
Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore  
Now's the time we crown the King or Queen of Fools!  
So make a face that's horrible and frightening  
Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing  
For the face that's silliest will be the queen of Fools!  
Why?"_

_Crowd:  
"Topsy turvy!"_

_Clopin:  
"Silly folk, forget your shyness"_

_Crowd:  
"Topsy turvy!"_

_Clopin:  
"You could soon be called Your Highness!"_

_Crowd:  
"Put your foulest features on display  
Be the queen of Topsy Turvy Day!"_

After many rejections, Juliette and Jazmin decided to give it a try and made their silliest and scariest face and won! Or maybe because they were too gorgeous that the crowd loved them too much to win. But since this day was more for Juliette, Jazmin asked Clopin to only give the prize and honor to her friend.

"And we have a winner! Another applause for our gorgeous gypsy dancers!" Clopin pops out of nowhere &amp; the crowd cheers as both girls take a last bow on stage and Juliette gets crowd as their Queen.

_Clopin:  
__Ev'rybody__!_

_Crowd:  
Once a year we throw a party here in town_

_Clopin:  
Hail to the queen!_

_Crowd:  
Once a year we turn all Paris upside down_

_Clopin:  
Oh, what a queen!_

_Crowd:  
Once a year, the silliest will wear a crown_

_Clopin:  
Girls, give a kiss!" _and the girls blew the crowd a kiss as they danced to the music.  
_  
Crowd:  
"Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day"_

_Clopin:  
"We've never had a queen like this"_

_Clopin and Crowd:  
"And it's the day we do the things that we deplore  
On the other 364  
Once a year we love to drop in  
Where the beer is never stoppin  
For the chance to pop some popinjay  
And pick a queen who'll put the "top" in  
Topsy Turvy Day!  
Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!__"_

_(Song Ends)_

And with that last cheer and thrown of confetti in the air, Juliette felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She finally had her lifelong dream of being part of the festival, of letting go of her worries and shyness and having the time for her life, only wanting for more and to be the rest of her life like this and she truly would give anything and everything to have this again, to be among them all, to be herself, without rules or judgments, just her and her freedom. To have the sun and the cool spring and summer air on her face and try new smells and sighs. To try everything this new experience can offer her. to have nothing stop her, not Frollo, not the guards but more importantly, not herself. To explore the world and every big and small detail it has. To never be locked up and watching the world and to instead, touch it and just being out there!

_**... Fin**_** of the chapter.**

**YAY! *blows horn and throws confetti* FUNNEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER DONE! I have had a bad block on this chapter a bit but thanks to my bestest friend and sister, Jazzy, I HAD A BALST WRITTING THIS CHAPTER! And what's ironic is that I was at my neighbor's birthday party yesterday, eating cake, smores and CHOCOALTE! **

**PS. Before anybody asks, the song by David Bisbal, yes, it is a gypsy song, (That's right, I ain't dumb, I'm smart ;) **

**Anyways, it was a lot of fun, so that's why I had so much fun writing this for u guys this scene is one of my favourite Disney arty scenes, is it yours? (U better say yes or I will make an appearance in all your night mares tonight) LOVE YA GUYS! XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXXOOX **

**&amp; NOTHING BEATS DISNEY CLASSICS! XD ;D XD ;D XD**

**SEE U GUYS NEXT TIME! *throw more confetti***

**Ur bud, Mickey! ;)**


	7. A Little Heaven's Light

**HI, PEOPLE! MAKE this fast, College starting, busy fast, other stuff but here at last to catch up on my work. This is for my girls, especially for my best girl bro, Jazzy. I hope this helps make you feel better from your operation (still worried here but ok that you're ok, bro) I told u I was gonna finish this and more to come soon. &amp; THANKS FOR HELPING ME OUT ONCE AGAIN! U DA BEST EVER! I LOVE YA! &amp; ALL U GUYS TOO! XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**ENJOY! ;D**

**7\. A Little Heaven's Light**

The festival was a **TOTAL BLAST** today! Confetti was flying down and champagne was no stop raining everywhere! Petite Juliet was having the time of her life! Everything was perfect and nothing could ruin this day. But she wish she never said that cause things were about to go bad on this joyful day. Everyone was still having a good time, admiring every game and dance there was, including the girls but they had to keep a good look out for trouble cause they felt, especially Jazmin, felt trouble was coming by how the guards were looking at them.

"Well, I'm gonna go look around before it ends &amp; I'll catch up with u later_, Cherie" _Jazmin says, hugging her best friend in a loving safe hug.

"Okay but remember try not to get arrested!" Juliette cried with a small laugh

Jazmin laughs a little too "I'll try, thank"

She hugs Juliette one more time &amp; walks off as she walks away into the crowd, covering her face again but didn't know she was being followed. With Jazmin gone to who knows where, Juliette puts her scarf back one and walking like a total insecure stranger through the crowd where at any moment could get arrested and it was about to become at any minute now. From a few feet away, the little mysterious Red had a secret admirer.

"Benny, how's about you and I split up on the guard duty. I'm going to go check something out Gnomeo said as walks away from his cousin, with a gazed look toward the mysterious gypsy girl.

Benny saw that "No problem I might check something out myself!" the short one walked toward a different direction with almost the same purpose.

In between the crowd of townsfolk, jesters and few gypsies, Juliette walks around the square, trying to avoid any guard until she goes to a flower booth and smells some roses &amp; some apple pies in the next booth. Still unaware she was behing followed by the captain of the guard. Gnomeo watched her from afar, behind a fruit stand as she approach a booth with sweet.

"Wow, I never imagine these smells I read about in books would be so amazing" she smiles under the scarf and inhaling the yummy fragrance of the apple pie.

"Would you like a taste!?" the pie man offers her a piece. "No charge on the festival of fools day" he hands her a piece on a small plate and she smiles.

"_Merci"_ she thanks and takes a bite out of it, lowering her scarf to eat it "Mmmm, that is delicious, really"

She eats it all &amp; continues to walk around, admiring all the things in every booth. Gnomeo keeps walking around trying to find her and then sees her right by a large crowd next to a flower booth. He admired her from afar, she look and took some roses, lilys, and orchids and in her hands and he smiles at that. Because no flower is compare to the beauty she hides under that scarf. Gnomeo looks at his reflection into a silver platter and fixed his blonde hair and white teeth,. He was feeling confident and ready to walk up to her and make his move.

But Suddenly, some guards come in front of her before he did! Uh oh, this will be big trouble!

"Hold it right there, gypsy girl. Master Frollo will be so thrilled to see u. You may have some hips of fire but he will literally set you on fire, witch! You're coming with us, sweetheart!" they grab her arms by force &amp; Gnomeo watches as they're about to arrest her.

"HEY, LET ME GO!" Juliette fought back and kicks the guards in the guts and runs off on her bare feet but they start to chase her.

"AFTER HER! DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" they both yell and Gnomeo ran after them to help her.

Juliette runs thru the large colourful crowd and to her favor, the crowd helped her escape from the guards but that didn't stop them. Juliette escapes but she knew they were not far behind her. What would she to do now?! She keeps running for her life until she hears me call her. A very familiar crazy voice of a very crazy person she knows and loves dearly.

"Hold on Jules I got ya!"

Jazmin came out of nowhere, any corner and swung in from above and take her friend with her with guards behind them not far.

"It appears we both got bombarded with unwanted attention" Jazmin says, seeing all the guards start after them both, very close!

Juliette was getting scared "So what do we do now? They're getting closer!

"Times like these are when a miracle happens!" Jazmin said as they continue to run.

They both make a right turn &amp; ditch the guards for a while until they go out there &amp; leave made sure it was clear.

"Head to the wall and meet me there" Jazmin said and that's what they did.

"Okay, I'm trusting you" She said nervous cause knowing her friend; any crazy thing can go right or wrong.

They meet up at the stone wall with a wave of angry guards on us. We both hold hands as they get closer. And the more Jazmin made Juliette wait, the more closer they got. One more step and they will surely get arrested and burned alive!

"WE HAVE THEM NOW!"

"Jazz...?" Juliette got scared.

Jazmin shushed her "Wait for it...wait...NOW!""

We both swing through the air from one of the festival streamer ropes as the guards all trample each other. Juliette felt adrenaline and excitement in her veins as she hold onto her friend's legs who was holding on to the ropes. An amazing ride of their lives, especially to Juliette. The crowd even cheered to them for their escape until they make it safe to the ground.

"That was awesome! Now what? Where to now?! No doubt they will be more of them" Juliette asked.

"Remember what I told you, _rouge..._Gypsies know their way around" Jazmin whistle to her gypsy buddies who were also a part of the festivities, who were gypsy guys like Clopin and 2 more.

"What you need, _mademoiselle_ Jasmine?" Clopin asked, coming out of nowhere like always.

"We're on the run. You know what to do boys!"

She gave obvious instructions and the girls ran. The gypsy guys help the girls run away while the guards were still after Jazmine &amp; Juliette &amp; even then the townspeople help the girls escape with good and dark magic &amp; Frollo saw that from afar and his suspicions of them grew more. And gave him more reason to capture them, arrest them and burn them for being the witches he believed they were.

"Witchcraft... witches..." he growls, getting angrier. "FIND THEM! I WANT THEM ALIVE!"

The guards kept coming faster than the gypsies could take them down. And this was really starting to pissed Jazmin off.

"Okay I've had enough of this game of cat and mouse. Time to check out" Jazmin grab Juliet and smoke appears from nowhere and...

_**POOF!**_

The gypsy girls were hidden in plain sight. Unknown to those fool guards. This made Frollo very very mad, boiling angry. Fooled again and made fun off by those witches! The festival was half torn up and the townsfolk was with them, instead with him.

Frollo got on his horse "Captain I want your men to find those two and bring them to me at once!

Gnomeo had no choice than to agree "Yes, sir. Search the zone, find the gypsy girls &amp; do not harm them!" he orders &amp; his men obey &amp; Benny walks up to him.

"You think it's a good idea to hand them to Frollo when we find them?, Gnomy boy?"

Gnomeo scoffs "Of course not but what choice do we have?"

"Whisk them away to a romantic setting?" Benny jokes but said serious with sick ideas of his own.

Gnomeo rolls his eyes "Very funny, now be serious!"

"So am I. I was being serious!" he said

"Just check the area &amp; if you find either one of them, bring them to me first. You check around here &amp; I'll check inside the cathedral. And now, you cannot flirt with them if you find them. And no, you cannot sleep with the one you like" he said serious, which disappoints Benny.

"Why You want to do the same with the one YOU like?" Benny mocks.

"Just shut up and do your job" Gnomeo orders and Benny laughs

They spent the whole day until the festival comes to an end when the day unexpectedly becomes from sunny to gloom and rainy. But they continued to search all around but nothing so far.

"I didn't find anything, it's like they just vanished" Benny says

"We have to keep searching" they walk the streets together passing by an overly tall man in a long cape.

Benny approached "the man" "Sir have u seen these two incredibly beautiful gypsies anywhere? One brunette and shy and the other with shinny raven hair. Ginger eyes, tight hips, super hot and sexy, with face of an angel but body of a devil?" he says dumbstruck.

"I believe I saw a group of them heading into town. Not sure if they were one of them but that's what I say, good sir" the man said in a deep man voice without even looking at Benny.

"Thank you good sir" Benny pays "him" in gold coins and carries on.

After Benny walks away and seeing the coast was clear from all these guards that were like cockroaches, the little old man walks away and heads inside to the cathedral. The hood and disguise come off and it was Jazmin with Juliette on her back, hiding from these goons. Juliette lets go of Jazmin's neck and shoulders and then Puts Stella on the ground and they walk deeper into the majestic cathedral.

"Boy that was a close one!" Juliette sighs

Jazmin smiles proudly "I told you I had a plan for today. Just leave it all to me and everything runs smoothly with _moi_" she winks.

"So, you know any good escape paths for u to go? No doubt Frollo will burst thru those doors &amp; find you here &amp; me, even if this is my home" Juliette says, a little sad.

"Aww but I just got here. Aren't you going to invite your guests to stay?" Jazmin jokes and she rolls her eyes.

"Oh fine. Come on in" they both smile to go have some more fun and mess around with goons, until they bump into the priest. _Uh oh, busted!_

"Father Thomas!" The Petite rouge gasps a little.

"Juliette, Jasmine. What are you girls doing down here? I heard you both made a disaster at the festival &amp; Frollo is furious!" he said with a strict disappointed tone.

"Yeah is there a more beautiful sight than seeing him all worked up!" Jazmin laughs which also made Juliette laugh but Father Thomas didn't find it funny.

Juliette frowns "Father Thomas, I'm going to take Jazmin upstairs"

"Alright, I will look out if Frollo returns" he give them a smile and they both kiss his cheek before walking away, making the older man blush in a grandfatherly way.

"Well, that was fun, don't you think?" Jazmin said, referring to the guard chasing.

"You enjoying this like you actually wanna get arrested, huh?" Juliette laughs as they go up the stairway.

"Hey it's not like I'm going to be waiting around for a knight in shining armor to whisk me away to a paradise city. I've got a life to live, places to go, stuff to steal, unlike some people I know"

"Yeah, but you need to be careful. You can't be running around from guards your whole life"

"Why not? With Frollo hunting us all down a few rookie guards are the least of my worries"

"Yeah, but what if he catches you? He's insane"

"The day Frollo catches me is the day I trade in my spangles and get a real Job"

"Yeah that will happen... never"

"Exactly my point dearest" Jasmin smirks.

"Well, you better go cause Frollo will be coming up soon up here to check on me" they see the dark sky with rainy clouds, meaning Juliette's mirror spell is about to come to an end for the day.

"Oh the weather is taking a turn. Very well" Jazmin grabs Stella and head out to the Balcony. "You be careful when that Devil returns and if you ever need sanctuary, you know where to find me!"

"Sure thing &amp; thanks for the greatest day of my life, Jazz_. Je'taime_" The Red hugs her best friend.

Whenever you want more fun just come look for me. Come on Stella!"

The raven and pouch climbed down the bricks and roof of the Church and make our way into a dark alley, unseen by anybody like always. That slick devil girl. She watches her leave &amp; sees how there was only half an hour til sun set &amp; unaware that somebody goes up the bell tower, armed and eveything.

The sun was down and Juliette remembered the spell casted upon herself. She ran toward the mirror that made her beautiful in the first place and when the last ray of sunshine went away and the sky turned dark, the spell was broken for the day and Juliette turned from being a flawless gorgeous gypsy girl to the same demon-ish looking girl who lives in the bell tower. But at least it was for the night, and that's when her gargoyle friends came to her company.

"Sounds like the embodiment of evil is about to return, dear child. You must be ready for his arrival and hide the mirror" Victor began, warning her.

"Then It's time for us to go Commando" Laverne says.

"I don't know why but I have a feeling to say something useful. Public nudity isn't allowed in here. This is a church, people" Hugo

They all looked at him weird and Nanette Slaps him hard. "Moron!"

Laverne chuckles "Oh come on, guys. Let the girl be. She had the greatest day of life &amp; nothing can ruin this"

"Hello? Anybody up here?" a voice called from below.

"Expect that" Hugo points out and they all freeze &amp; Juliette quickly hides but peeks to see who was here and to her surprise, it was him. The Blue guard! Gnomeo comes up armed, wandering around the bell tower, admiring the golden large and small bells, but alert to see what creature was up here.

Nanette unfreezes "Juliet just stay silent girl and he'll go away" she whisper to the girl and Juliet stays behind the stack of junk as he walks into her area.

Hello? Anyone up here? I'm just a lowly civilian if anyone's here to help me" Gnomeo passed right by Juliette hiding behind a colum, without him even knowing. I could have sworn I saw her come up this way".

He walks around as she tries to climb inside the bells to slip away. But he then sees her shadow and sees her in the dark, climbing up the ladders where the bells were &amp; he catches her, pulling her by her barefoot with a her gypsy anklet and pulled her toward him.

"LET GO OF ME!" she fights out of his grips and makes a run for it.

"NO! GET BACK HERE!" He chased after her again &amp; makes her fall to the ground &amp; holds her down so she won't escape. "Relax, relax, I'm not going to hurt you..."

Juliette kicks him from behind and kicked him some more after she gets up and tries to run before she feels him grip her ankle so she can't get anywhere.

"PLEASE! DON'T GO! I'm not gonna do anything, I swear"

He pulls her back under him and then stairs into her eyes. She lays there frozen and trembling almost too scared to scream for help. She couldn't help stare into his eyes with fear in hers.

"Relax, I just wanna talk, I swear on my honor that I will not arrest you" he says breathless and keeps looking into her eyes.

She was still too scared to say anything still convinced this was still a trick "I... I don't...Please just let me go!"

"No, no, I can't. I need to know more about you. Need to know who u really are" he was about to take off her mask &amp; she stays still, scared.

"_I need a miracle.. now!" _she cried in her mind!

_**CRASH! **_

Juliette knew it was Hugo, who fell on his back almost crushing him. Juliette pushes herself up and out of sight.

"NO WAIT!" he cries and tries to follow her but she goes somewhere he doesn't see her change back &amp; he looks for her.

"Please, come out. I only wanted to talk to you. I know me being a Guard Captain don't get much credibility for your kind but trust me I am not like the other guards" Juliet was listening to him from a safe distance behind some bells. "I can't help but feel that you are not like other gypsies out there either bad"

She stays still behind the shows but follows him quietly, jumping and climbing down things &amp; remembers that she is back to her old self &amp; knows if he sees her like this, he will think of her as a monster. She climbs up to the roof and across the ledge to the high balcony. He then sees her silloette and shadow going p a ladder and follows her up.

"Hey, wait, please! I just wanna talk to you!" making it up to the other floor.

"Oh no!" he grabs her before she could take one step away. "Please just let me be. You don't know what you're doing!"

"Please, just let me go! I'm begging you!" she uses her scarf to cover her face and intends on keeping it that way.

"I will I promise. I just need to see you" he reached for her scarf trying to pull it off her face

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" she backs away "I'm sorry I just..."

"Well you can't and you won't!"

She covered her face good and back away from him scared "Get away from me. I know who you are!" she backs away &amp; slips off the edge.

"WAIT!" he grabs her before she falls and they start to look into their eyes in a daze.

"What do you want from me?" she stays still &amp; breathless.

"I want...You!" She was shocked and surprised by what he just said!

But she wasn't convinced. "Get away from me!" she tries to push him away but stays still "You don't know me &amp; I don't know you!" she tried to push him off her.

"That's just it!" he takes her arms "I don't know you but I want to know!"

"Go away, please let me go! I don't trust you, I know you're gonna serve me on a silver platter to Frollo Why would I do that? He's an evil psychopath! JUST LIKE YOU!"

"Yeah but you work for him! &amp; I don't trust you, so please let me go!" she tries to break free.

He has a grip on her "I'm telling you the truth! I was not trained to hurt the innocent and you are not who Frollo claims of you gypsies to be"

"And what do you know about gypsies?! How do you know I'm not what they say they are?!"

"I saw you and your friend at the festival today. You weren't a hideous evil monster. You were the most captivating girl I've ever seen in my life"

"That's because you don't really know me. You know nothing about me!" once again his words, captured her heart.

"I'm not so sure about that" he reaches for her scarf again.

"Please, just let me go" she looks away from him while breathy heavily.

"I can't until you let me see you" she grabs her scarf, to prevent him from doing the unthinkable because he keeps doing it.

"No! Please, stop! I can't let you!" she stops him.

"Why not?! I just need to see you one time!"

"No, you can't! You just can't see me like this!"

"If I could only see you once then I'll go"

"No, no, you can't!" she looks away &amp; hides her face again with only her eyes showing.

"Please just once" he begs, looking into her esmerald eyes.

"No, you'll be afraid of me"

"Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Because I'm a monster. A hideous monster!" she finally confesses and sobs a little.

But he wasn't convinced "You are not a monster. I can tell just by looking into your eyes" he stares at each other.

"That's because you haven't seen my real face" he notices a small part of scars in the corner of the eyes &amp; gets curious enough to finally take her scarf off!

"If I were you I wouldn't. You'll have nightmares if you look at me like this. That girl you saw before just wasn't me. It was not!"

But he still wouldn't listen and takes it off in a swift move and sees her true face &amp; gasps!

Juliette quickly hide her face with her hands "No, don't look at me! I'm hideous!" she tries to look away and cover the ugly side of her face.

But Gnomeo couldn't stop looking at her but not in the way she thinks "What is the big deal? You still look like the same girl"

"No, just go away. I'm that girl you saw. I'm not the beautiful girl you saw down there. I'm a monster, none worth of anyone to see!"

"You are and you're just the way I remember! You're much more than that"

"No, please, just go away! I don't want you looking at me" Juliette had enough of this and turns to leave.

But he stops her and looks into his eyes and suddenly she felt a bit more comfortable around him. There was a sudden silent between them as they stare into eachother's eyes. Gnomeo reaches for her cheek, stroking it gently and giving her a chill down her spine. She was nervous but liked it. The Red and Blue stayed so close for a while until they both closed their eyes as she felt his breath against her face, feeling him closer. Gnomeo was about to kiss her cherry lips but Juliette opens her eyes, seeing what he was about to do. Even though she wants him to kiss her too, she still have a few doubts about him.

"I don't care about the scars. You're beautiful with or without them"

"No, no, I'm hideous. You're just saying that make me feel better but you don't mean that" she backs away from him.

"I do mean what I say. I always do!"

"No, you don't. Just get away from me!" he turns her back at him.

"Just go, I'm not what you expected me to be!" Juliette sobs.

"No you're not!" he cries as she gets sadder until he grabs her hands and leans in to her ears. "You're so much more than I expected".

He turns her around and kisses her. She gets shocks &amp; her eyes wide open big &amp; stays frozen in place as he kisses her, not knowing what to do. Juliette gasps with happiness. She takes it in her hand and admires its glow as she looks back at Gnomeo. She smiles lovingly at him and leans to him and kisses him. He was a bit surprised but didn't complain, he kisses her back with her arms around her and her hands on his face, sharing their first kiss. She then pulls away for a second, in shock! Gnome let her go just waiting for her response.

"Wow...That was much better than I thought it would be" he smiles

But she just stays frozen in place and looks at him frozen &amp; feels her heart racing &amp; breathing heavily and just keeps looking at him.

"Well, I don't suppose there's any more reason to stay so I'll just... " he slowly backs up leaving but she follows his gaze the whole time. "I hope to do this with you again. Very Very soon. Au revoir!" he wink and began to leave.

She stays still until reacts. "Wait!"

He stops in his track and turns to her "Yes?"

"Don't go. Maybe we can go somewhere &amp; get to know each other but I could never ask you that since we're different people" the Red said, nervously.

"No, no! By all means I would and will. Where would you like to meet?"

"Somewhere where we can be alone &amp; nobody can follow me. &amp; it can be now, if you want"

Gnomeo frowns "Unfortunately, Frollo is going to have my head if I don't get back to the Palace of Justice and get any reports"

"Oh OK, I understand" she frowns &amp; lowers her head.

He pulls her chin up facing him "If you and your friend happen to be in town tomorrow. I might be around waiting for you. But be there without your friend, I only want you there" he flirts.

And _la petite_ quickly blushes and smiles "You must feel sorry for me cause I look like this, huh?" she refers to her scars.

"No I've had my share of permanent scars too. The only difference between mine is that you make them work" he flirts again and Juliette blushes brightly colored red once again.

"You really mean it?"

"I really do!" he smiles.

"So are you leaving now?" she frowns sad.

"I have to" he says sad as well, not wanting to go either.

"OK, if you have go, I understand"

"But don't forget. Come to town tomorrow and I'll be there!"

"I'll try. Good night" they hold hands and they kiss once again, sweetly and he kisses her hand.

"Until we meet again my beautiful gypsy" He lets her hands go slowly walking away. For the first time in her life, Juliette felt ever so truly in love, for the first time with the handsome guy on the face of France and Earth. **(AN: Did I just say that?! *disturbing chills*)**

"Bye, my brave knight" they let go hands &amp; she smiles lovingly as she watches him leave.

Gnomeo practically skipped down and out the cathedral. When Benny asked him how it went and if he found the horrible creature? Gnomeo only answer that he did found out their secret and it is not worth getting excited for, well, at least for Gnomeo it was. He told him that so Benny wouldn't get suspicious on his new feelings on the Red's prized jewel and couldn't wait to see her again.

Juliette felt the same way or even more. She swoons over the balcony in a daze of a daydream. And her friends noticed this.

"Awww our little girl has found love" Laverne says.

"Forbidden Love. The best Kind" Nanette adds, and dramatically makes a dip and plays with a daisy flower. Like if weird pink lights showed up but it was just the reflections of the crystal chimes above them.

"I give it a week!" Hugo picks his teeth and burps his wine and cheese.

"Nonsense! He's a perfectly charming guy!" Victor adds, gracefully.

"For the guard Captain, Maybe..." Hugo burps again.

Juliette snaps out of her trance and then faced them "What are you guys talking about?"

They all look at each other, nervous and smiled awkward "NOTHING!"

"Look, guys, I appreciate what you're all trying to do but let's not fool ourselves. The most hideous face in France. I don't know if I'm his type" she leans on the reeling &amp; looks down at the square where all the people were in couples and pairs.

Nanette jumps in next to her "What are you blind? Did you see the way he was all over you up there!?"

"Who wouldn't? You could see it from space!" Hugo laughs.

"Hugo is right darling, which is weird because that never would happen" Laverne said confused as did the others.

"It had to happen sometime" Hugo shrugs.

"Anyways, we saw how he likes you? And he's going to come back"

"Why would he wanna do that?" Juliette lacked a little hope right there.

"We always said you were the cute one!" Laverne messed up the brunette's hair a little to make her smile.

"I thought I was the cute one?" Hugo asks, stuffed with cheese and crackers in his mouth.

"No! You're the fat stupid one who can't keep his mouth shut!" Laverne snaps.

Victor then takes the child's arm "Darling, take it from us! You're a real catch"

Nanette then jumps in "With the eyes and the lips and the junk in the trunk. WOO-HOO! Boys should be at their feet for you"

But Juliette still wasn't concern "But still, I can't get too excited. Remember he works for Frollo &amp; if he finds out, can't imagine what worst than firing him would he do" she frowns, leaning on the reeling with her palm on her cheek.

"He'd probably burn you at the stake! And then go after all you're gypsy friends!" Hugo teases and the other gargoyles glare at him to shut up.

Laverne gives him a hard slap "MORON REALLY!"

"See!? That's what I mean!" Juliette states and frowning.

"Don't let that babbling fool scare you. You've been waiting for 20 years to have a life and now you've got a lover to share it with!" Nanette pats the girl's back.

"Still. It concerns me &amp; worries me of what would happen if we get caught. Plus, he's a captain &amp; I'm a..." she stops, frowning.

"A bell ringer with devil scars?" Hugo asks, not controlling his mouth again and getting another slap from the female gargoyles.

"Yeah, that. I'm going to bed now. I'll see you guys tomorrow" Juliette bids goodbye and climbs up to the top floor where she had her room and her little trinkets and looks at them with a little sadness and they all see her from a few feet away.

"Goodnight, _rouge_!" they all waved to her in sad tones.

"You guys what are we going to do?" Hugo asks.

Nanette scowls "You always have to open your HUGE face hole! There's only so much we can do for her"

Victor lowers his head "She's just going to have to learn to trust others"

"... And listen to her heart!" Laverne finishes before they all turn to stone for the night.

Finally feeling to be alone, lost in her thoughts, Juliette just looked at her little dolls and trinkets with a sad frown, knowing that while there were lovely couples out there finding love, she was up here in the bell tower, ringing bells every morning, noon and night. And hiding her face to the world and being alone for the rest of her life.

"Why am I wasting my time? He must feel sorry for me. I must be just one of his charity cases. A guy like that would never like girl as hideous as me" she sighs and leans in the balcony, looking down the Notre Dame square again with a starry night sky.

_**Heaven's Light**_

_Juliette:  
"So many times out here  
I've watched a happy pair  
Of lovers walking in the night  
They had a kind of glow around them  
It almost looked like heaven's light"_

"I knew I'd never know  
That warm and loving glow  
Though I might wish with all my might  
No face as hideous as my face  
Was ever meant for heaven's light"

"But suddenly an angel has smiled at me  
And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright"

"I dare to dream that she  
Might even care for me  
And as I ring these bells tonight  
My cold dark tower seems so bright  
I swear it must be heaven's light"

_(Song Ends)_

And with that song in her mind, the little red swung her entire body weight in ringing the final evening bells. Knowing that tonight she was going to sleep with a smile on her face, having some of the heaven's light she's always dreamt of having.

...

_**Fin**_** of **_**le **_**chapter for now**

**More to come very soon. I hope u guys liked it. And I will be doing more once I get a break from school work and other stressful stuff.**

**LOVE U GUYS! ****SEE U GUYS PRONTO! OXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO **

**-MICKEY! ;)**


	8. God Help The Outcast

**8\. God Help The Outcast**

It was late that same night, what was left of the festival were all getting cleaned p since it was raining, plus, Minister Frollo gave the unfair cruel order to cancel the festival because it was "invaded" by gypsy girls and since then, his guards were walking around the streets with weapons and lanterns but they don't notice the raven gypsy in black gypsy clothing and mask, running and hiding in the shadows as she approaches the Palace of Justice which was even more surrounded with Frollo's night guards.

Of course it was no problem for her to get inside. She climbed up the roof of the closets building and swings on a rope to the very top. She goes through the easiest access way, the chimney and she lets out a small chuckle.

"This just gets easier and easier" the raven chuckles.

She hides behind a cabinet filled with books and antiques as a guard passes by with Minister Claude Frollo, keeping his all powerful man posture as always and with his nasty frown as the guard gave him some news that the master will not like at all.

"Sir, the gypsies have escape. There is no sign of them anywhere" salutes the soldier.

Frollo really did not like that "How can this be?! I had guards in every corner of the city. And they are both young witches, they were practically children! How can my army cannot find these witches!? And where is my captain &amp; his lieutenant?" he growls like a demon, furious.

She cringed at the sight of him. "The more I see him the more demonic he gets".

Frollo curses under his breath "Danm it! I want them found! Search everywhere, put all the guards in Paris on if you have to. Bring them to me alive!"

"We will sir" The guard salutes .

Frollo comes closer with a sneer "Then go and find the Captain and his lieutenant!"

"Yes, sir!" salutes

&amp; leaves Frollo stressed &amp; furious with his demons "Oh, you will no escape me, u witches. I may not know who the new mysterious one is but I do know who u are, raven witch" he refers more to Jazmin.

Jazmin gag "He might think he knows but he has no idea" I smirk.

Frollo goes off as Jazmin escapes the Cabinet and lurk in the halls trying to find my way. "It seems every time I come back here. They change it!" Jazmin say frustrated but it was not too difficult for the masked vigilante such as her.

Jazmin ducks every guard by knocking them out with alcohol &amp; hitting them in the heads, but it wasn't no trouble at all cause the guards guarding the treasury room were asleep.

The raven shake my head at Frollos poor excuse for guards.

"This is why I don't have a man. They're all so useless" she walks right past the pathetic excuses of men/guards and go inside the treasury room, filled to the roof with valuables.

"_Mon dieu!"_ To think Frollo was hoarding all this while the poor village folk had little in their pockets and even less in their stomachs. It made me furious. "One day that monster will get what he deserves"

And she starts packing up her bags with gold coins and jewels and anything golden and valuable she saw to obviously give to he poor and the needy who needed it more than the demons themselves. A classic female French Robin Hood. While you're stuffing or pockets with gold coins and treasures, Benny comes back &amp; knocks on Frollo's office. Obviously, this wasn't going to be good.

Benny walks in "You asked to see me, sir?" he salutes &amp; acts all loyal &amp; stands up straight.

"Come in and sit down" Frollo demands. Benny sits feeling uncomfortable being alone with Frollo. "Where's the Captain?"

"He went out with other guards inspecting the Cathedral" he semi lied for his cousin.

"Have you any word from him".

Benny shakes his head "Not yet!"

Frollo stands up and crosses his fingers "Where is your hunting party!? They're not doing their jobs cause is they were, I'd had those gypsy witches hours ago, ready to burn their fleshes into ashes &amp; send the demon souls back to hell

Benny gulps but tried to play it off. "As you said before; those gypsies are elusive and sneaky and... so drop dead gorgeous"

He starts daydreaming of one expecific gypsy girl with the raven hair and red lips and peachy eyes by the name of Jazmin. Frollo catches that and pounds his fists on the desk snapping him back.

"I'm going to make this clear to you; Get me those gypsies or there will be dire consequences" He threatens.

Benny gulps hard but stays firm "Yes, sir, as you wish. But out of curiosity, sir. When we do find them, what exactly are you planning to do with them?" the small one grows concern.

Frollo looks behind him at the fire lighting up the room. "Let's just say, I'm going to put the burn on them!" He grabs a bottle of alcohol on his desk and smashes it against the fire as it grows bigger and more wild.

Frollo could actually see his demons in the flames of the fire, only him as he only thinks of Jamin :Now go find them &amp; bring them to me, captain *growls without looking away from the dark fire*

"_Tout suite_, sir!" Benny salutes and then makes a fast run out.

In the halls, he was greeted by the captain himself. "Well?" Gnomeo asked.

"Guy's a lunatic. I'm never going through that again. I could have sworn I felt a chill breeze when he walked around and plants die when he walked by"

"What plants? There aren't any around in here. Anyways, what exactly did he ask? Was it about the gypsy girls again?" he asks a bit annoyed by the same obvious subject.

Benny rolls his eyes as in obviously "DUH, when is it ever anything else?" They share a laugh. "But what does he really have against them. It's not like their evil or anything. On the contrary, the look more naughty tan evil" he snickers and his cousin rolls his eyes.

"We may not know exactly he's real reasons but what we do know that even if they don't show much threat, they are thieves, Benny

"Yeah thieves of beauty" He sighs, dreamily yet annoying and Gnomeo gives him a look. "But I see your point anyways!"

"Well, we have to find them or we'll be put out of a job and between u &amp; me I don't think death is a punishment for them or anybody" the blonde says.

"Not for the innocent and less for these girls. But the old crow said there would be serious consequences or I don/t know whatever crap h kept babbling about again. We have no chorus very but to do what he says"

"So, any idea where could the gypsy you fancy might be hiding?" Gnomeo teases

Benny blushed a little "Who can say it's not like I've ever been with one before. And besides you're not so innocent yourself. I've seen the way you eye that gypsy girl too! Know anywhere where yours could be hiding!?" Benny teases back.

"Hey, that's different! At least, I treat mine with respect unlike someone who has a dirty mind. You think I didn't see how u were drooling at your's at the festival?

"Everyone was doing the same thing. Like you weren't thinking ideas about yours, the way you chased after her after that!"

"Hey, I was going to arrest her for thieving" he lies.

Benny scoffs not buying it "Sure you were!"

"Just go do your job. You're guarding the treasury tonight &amp; then tomorrow same inspection around the city" Gnomeo said with his demanding captain voice.

"And what is the great and brave _Monsieur_ Capitan going to be doing all night? Chasing down chamber maids again? Or worst, gypsies with mysterious scarf, right, Gnomey Boy?!" He jokes.

"Don't compare me with u, OK? Or may I remind you our last job we got fire, huh?"

"Oh and how was that my fault?"

"May I remind you it showed u the real definition of "inspection &amp; interrogation" jokes &amp; embarrasses Benny.

"Oh shut up!" Benny walks away to go due his night shift while Gnomeo goes off his way too.

Just stay there &amp; stay awake. Or at least don't let Frocrow see u asleep, OK?" Gnomeo tells him serious as he walks away.

"Yeah yeah I know what to do" Benny goes off, mumbling and goes to his post.

After that lovable cousin comeback, Gnomeo leaves &amp; Benny is all alone in the dark depressing Hall with torches lighten up &amp; he sits in a chair in front of the doors to the treasury. Meanwhile I had already filled my satchel and pockets with as much as I could carry and slipped out the window. I climbed around the roof and creep into another window that lead right back into the empty halls. Jazmin sneak around in the shadows with but mask on thinking u were alone and the coast was clear. The raven look in every open/ cracked door to make sure there was no one awake that would see me lurking around. She hide when a door opening &amp; out comes Frollo.

He was walk kin in his night robe with his skeleton legs Boney feet on the floor. He walks to one of the Windows looking out into the dark streets of the city.

"Somewhere out there are those gypsies and I'm not going to rest until their in my grasp. Have them all pay for their sins &amp; humiliations!" he growls and stairs out thru the window at the city not knowing one of his prays was hiding closer than he thought.

He gets the feeling of another's Presence but acts as if there wasn't. "If I ever see one of them. I would make no haste in bringing them down"

Jazmin intend to escape &amp; slip by but she accidentally bumped &amp; knocks over a unlighted hand holder &amp; Benny hears it, alarming him to take out his sword.

"WHO'S THERE?!" He sees a dark figure jump down the stair railings and he follows after. Jazmin hides in between every dark corner and make a dash past the treasury room waking up Benny from his post.

"WHO GOES THERE?!" Benny gets up and pulls out his sword and looks for whatever was there, a person, an intruder, a thief. He walks down the grand hall not noticing I was crouched on top of the big Statue in the shadows as he walks right past.

"I know you're in here" he only feels a presence. "So you better come out here before I call for backup now" he threats, getting closer and closer to the gypsy girl.

He hears footsteps back around the corner and a shadow creep along the walls... he sees a shadow on the corner of his eye and was ready to attack and grips on his sword.

"Gotcha!" He whispers he turns and almost attacks Frollo! _OH, I am so getting fired._

By the look on Frollo's face, didn't look good, not like it ever does not "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, CAPTAIN BENVOLIO!?" he yells furious.

Benny puts his sword down nervously. "Apologies Master Frollo. I was just patrolling the halls and I heard a noise. But why are you up at this hour?"

"That is none of your concern. And shouldn't you be on your post?"

"I am! I mean, I'm going back there now. Have a good night sir" He bows and goes back to the treasury room

Frollo scowls "Young scoundrel, irresponsible. Can't get any good guards these days" mumbles angry.

As soon as they were both gone, and the coast was clear, Jazmin comes out of her hiding spot, luckily being unseen by the 2 men, creeping through the halls and she creeps inside the nearest door I could find. Benny goes sown to his post &amp; sat down on his chair*

Benny sighs after that living scared "Man, he gets worse every time. Even after night". He resumes his normal position of sleeping while Frollo was still roaming the halls mumbling to himself.

Frollo's blood was boiling inside as he looks at the flames of the fire in his fireplace, oh how he wanted them to all burn to hell alone with the fire. But he won't get those gypsy demons in his hands and choke them to death, not with these idiots he has. It's so hard to get good help these days.

"Idiots I hired. But no matter I can always replace them but who is quick enough to capture those Gypsies people when I order it?" he growls as the flames started to fade out and gets lost in the darkness.

Meanwhile, everything seemed all calm and clear, Jazmin decided to leave before she gets captured, she couldn't stay and get that risk. But how would she find an exit without finding a dungeon cell in every strange door she opened until she opened one to a small room. She had no idea where I was when I slipped in here. I let in the moonlight and light up the candles and can see the whole room now. It was a small room with only a bed, a sick, a mirror and a smaller closet space filled with clothes, uniformed and personal things.

"For a castle these rooms are pretty dull. But see what valuable stuff I can find here while I'm here" she snoops around just because it was what she does and find a few little trinkets hidden inside the closet behind all those guard uniforms. There was nothing valuable she could find which was disappointing for her.

"This is it?! What a waste? That's 10 minutes of my life I'll never get back" she scoffs

"Hey, don't complain, you can get what u can" a voice says behind the gypsy. "You know how it is. Economy problems I guess" he jokes, looking over to her.

I turn in a flash seeing Benny blocking my only exit. In a way she didn't seem to worried, she can wrap this idiot around her little finger.

"You?" I whisper.

"Me. You. We. Them. I know all that" he shuts the door and locks it which was the only way out, there were no windows and he swallows the key.

"Out of my way! You're in no position to try anything on me!"

"And you're in no position for anything, sweetheart" he pulls out some handcuffs. "I'm taking you straight to Lord Frollo &amp; none of witchcraft will save you now"

"You guards are all the same, clueless. I don't need witchcraft to get past you"

"Oh yeah? And how are you planning to do that? Unless you can crawl under the door cause that's the only way out"

"Not if I slice you open and get that key back cause I'm not afraid to go there" She winks at him &amp; then starts to play with her skirt to show out her legs to seduce him.

"Listen, _Cherie_, that's not gonna work on me anymore. Not your charms, or your smile or... your perfect long gorgeous legs &amp; tight waist &amp; hips like fire..." he suddenly dozes off and stares at her, drooling and looking over her perfect feminine body, legs, waist, face but then slaps himself to reality.

"NO! No, no, no, No! You're not gonna get away this time! You're not gonna

"Listen I've been living in and out of these streets for more than 2 decades. I know more things about this place than most people who have come and gone from this earth. So if you don't want to see what real fire looks like. Stand aside!" she demands with murder in her eyes.

He stands firm &amp; looks at her in a challenging way. "Not a chance, sweetie. &amp; don't make this harder, you come with me, I'm gonna take you to Frollo &amp; I get paid, so that's that"

"You must be dumber than you look. Frollo is only interested in getting his hands on us gypsies and kill us. You're nothing put a pawn in his game."

"Listen, it's nothing personal, it's just business. Just a job so don't take it hard. After all, Frollo is right about one thing about u gypsies. You're thieves &amp; tricksters. Sexy foxy tricksters with seduction games to get a quick steal"

"I steal to feed my family and the lovely people of this town. While Frollo hoards his riches and wastes them on himself and his poor excuse for guards like you!"

"Again, it's nothing personal, it's just a job. And just so you know, I'm a high class level officer of the country &amp; in England, so I demand some respect!" he stands up to her, with serious face.

"The guards around here have nothing to be respected about. Arresting innocent people, always hunting me down and a bunch of drunken, out of shape misfits. Such as yourself"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He gets furious &amp; grabs her by her arm and pulls her toward him with a nasty glare.

"You better shut up; witch or you have no idea what I'm going to do with you"

Jazmin gets even more angry. "Not as bad as what I'll do to you!" She grabs him and flips him over her shoulders.

He falls to the floor, giving him a pain in the back and nearly a concoction and this gave Jazmin a chance to try to make a run for it to the door but he grabs her by her barefoot and pulls her back.

"Oh, you're not getting away from me this time, witch!" he pulls her down by force.

"Wanna bet?" The gypsy girl tussles around with him on the floor. They were both angry and fighting off to get away from the other, sorta.

"Get back here!" he grabs her by your shoulders &amp; then uses his knees to hold down her legs so she wouldn't escape or get away from him.

"Get off me!" The raven struggles under his waist but he won't budge.

"Hold still will you" He pressed harder on me.

"NEVER!" she knees him in the manhood, a place where no man wishes to be kicked and he screams and falls in pain to the side, losing his grip on her.

"OOooohhh " he groans in pain &amp; holds onto his manhood "Youmay beat me up and even kill me but you'll still be trapped &amp; here and my collages or worst Frollo will find you here. Unless u use your witchcraft and that proves what u are, a witch" he groans.

"A witch that you find irresistible! Don't think I don't know that!" She winks, sinisterly but still wants to get away from him and make another run for the exit.

But he recovers his strength and gets back up &amp; grabs u from behind tight &amp; throws onto his bed to hold her down again but even stronger.

She growls "You just don't know when to quit do you!?"

She goes for a knee kick again in the same spot but she missed. But he stops her &amp; holds her down so the only thing she can move was your eyes &amp; eyebrow.

"Still you hold still! Shut up &amp; stay still NOW!" he wanted to grab some cuffs or rope to tie her up but he was busy holding her down to think of that.

"And what gives you the right to tell me what to do?!" she hisses. "I'm smarter and sneaker than you think"

"Just shut up already! You talk too much!" he smirks &amp; then without warning he kisses her red lips hard &amp; seductively taking her by surprise!

Jazmin was shocked and in that moment, she just stared at him in shock and then grabs his arm and pushed off her person as wipes her lips off. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she spits her face. It was obvious she was pissed off by that sudden move he made.

"Something we both want for a long time" he grabs you by her waist and pins her against a wall &amp; kisses the widely and seductively.

She pushes him back again but his grip was tighter this time. "I don't even know you! And you were just trying to arrest me!"

"Yes but I confess that since we met, you drive me crazy, insane &amp; I can't get you out of my head" he opens our blouse &amp; starts kissing her chest viciously, giving her a bit of pleasure.

Jazmin closes her eyes and lets a small moan escape but then comes back when she realize who he was. "No! This is not right! Your work for that Old crow!" she yells and tries to get away but he won't let her.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not like him, first dead than be like him" he tightens his grip around her waist. "I'm not gonna arrest you, you can trust me" he kisses her more on her neck.

The gleam in those blue eyes of his made her heart feel a spark she had never felt. But Jazmin frowned still thinking this was all a ruse. But she admits that in his own short weird way, he was cute and adorable and a bit attractive.

"You're cute I admit but how can I be sure I can trust you?"

Well, I'm not giving you to Frollo on a silver platter but How can I prove It more?" he kisses her more but now soft on her lips and neck, making her moan softly and give her pleasure.

She smirk "I can think of one way" she grab him by the collar and push him down on his bed. Jazmin gets up and draw the shades making it darker and more pleasuring.

"Ooooohhhhh, what are you gonna do?" he sees her silhouette &amp; takes her waist pulling on to him in a seductive way. He kisses her but then gets a thought "Wait? How do I know this isn't a trick again?"

She grin seductively. "You don't. I lure all of the crow's gullible guards in just the same way. I'm sneaky like that" I start playing with his blonde locks. "But I don't do this with just any guard"

Hmmm, I can imagine which number of guard am I, beautiful? *he runs ur thighs softly as u sit on top of him*

"You're Obviously not the first one I've made a fool out of. But you are the first one I've ever been in bed with. So this should be interesting for both of us" I wink

Then take me to the sky &amp; then to hell &amp; back, my enchanting belle. and then I will take u *he takes &amp; lays u in bed &amp; u guys start making out under the sheets &amp; taking off ur clothes*

I giggle and laugh. "I love a man who knows what he wants" He flips me over in bed and gently pushes down on me. He had the tender touch of a god.

Now ur going to see how much u can trust me *he take soff ur blouse &amp; then ur long gypsy skirt leaving u in corset and underwear as he lisses u hard*

"Oh mon dieu!" I hold him tight and help him out of his shirt. He had such good muscles. "Someone's been lifting weights" I flash my eyes.

&amp; looks like all that running u've made is actually a good thing cause u have the body of the greatest angel &amp; goddess I've even seen *he kisses ur chest &amp; abdomen*

I bite my lips as he keeps kissing me "Merci. Perhaps you want a better look" I pull of my corset and underwear as he looked me over, drooling. "Like what you see mon Cherie?"

"_Oui, oui, tres belle,_ you are *he kisses u all over our body going down to ur legs* oh such long soft legs *u guys make love the entire night*

(Frollo atrapa a Jazmin en la iglesia y la amenaza y ella es atrapada ahi y Julieta la ayuda a escaper)

*u climb down the sides of the cathedral until u crawl thru a window to get inside it and there was barely anybody inside, praying and giving, confessing their sins*

"Oh what a beautiful sight to behold"

*u take off ur mask, thinking the coast was clear and admire the beauty and peaceful atmosphere of the church with all the candles soft light &amp; wonder if Jules was here*

I climbed up the tower staying in the shadows "Juliet are you here? Where are you?"

*no response, nothing and u decide to look around the rest of the cathedral*

*I run into the priest on my way* Father thanks goodness I found you. Juliets not here and I'm getting the feeling Frollo is onto me.

Not now, my child. Now is not the time. I have work to do, we can talk later *he sounded a bit nervous and walks away with a Bible and u get a bit confused by how he acted*

I head on my way looking for Juliet. I couldn't find a hint of her "Wherever she's hiding she's doing a good job of it"

*that's when u feel somebody walk behind u and grab ur arm by force* And what ever in the world are you looking for, my dear? *he scowls with a sinister tone and laugh*

I punch him in the gut and break free. "Stay away from me you old crow!"

Well, well, So much anger in such a small child. Clever witch you are. U think by hiding in here will liberate u from me, u are wrong

"You have no power in the Lords house and you know it. Ur as vulnerable in here as I am, but where u fail I succeed"

*he gets angry and grabs u from behind again* U can hide here all u want but I am patient man. Cause I have know ur kind very well. And gypsies can't stand being in stone walls *he laughs but then sniffs ur raven hair like a creep perv*

"What are you doing?" I hiss

I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck *he wraps his hand around ur neck and strokes it and smiles like a creep*

I elbow him in the chest "Pervert! I know what you were imaging. You sicken me!"

Such a clever witch. And u can hide and trick all of my men all u want but u cannot keep running anymore. I am only trying to be rid of the garbage that roams around my city

Then why are you still here? You're the most rotten piece of garbage I've ever met"

Very careful with what U say, witch demon. I know ur kind, u have the twisted mind to twist the truth to trick these poor innocent minds int his city. but no matter, that will all change when I find where ur rat hole is, The Court of Miracle? is what u call it, right? *smiles creepy*

"If you think I'll tell u even one thing about my sanctuary. You have to burn me before u get the truth.

That will come but in it's rightful time but I can assure u it will be very soon and I will enjoy watching ur flesh burn to ashes and send u where u never should have escaped

"You're a monster!"

"So typical to also insult the powerful and desent to get a quick steal but no matter, U've chose a magnificient prision but it is still a prision, because once u put one step outside, u are mine *walks away smiling sinister* Mine for good, witch *whisper and locks the front doors with key*

I rush to the door to see if that crow was gone. But he and his guards were still there

Frollo's orders! A guard in ever door and window, make sure that gypsy come sout and any strange movement, arrest them inmmeadtely

I slam the door and scream. No matter what that crow always has it out for us gypsies. "If he thinks he can keep me locked in here he has no idea who he's messing with"

*that's when Jules finally comes down and sees u and so does Father Thomas comes and Jules runs to u, as her "ugly self &amp; hugs u* I'm guessing Frollo found u, right? did he hurt u? *she sounded worried*

"Don't worry you know I have a few tricks up my sleeve for that crowbar" I smirk with a wink.

FT: And I wouldn't be so sure about Frollo's threaths, child. U 2 made quite an appearance at the festival, so I don't advide you to get on his final nerve *he says as he lights up some candles on some candelholders*

J: Yeah, it wouldn't be pretty to see that vein pop out of his head *gags and laughs a little*

I laugh along with her "Still Frollo needs to learn once and for all he can't just make everyone else miserable and punish the innocent. He needs to be stopped"

FT: U can't right all the wrong in this world all by urself, child. sometimes u just need to be patient and wait for a miracle to go against Man's force in this case, Frollo

"No one out there will help themselves that's for sure. Yet I can't help but feel there's a better way

*he pulls u girls up as u both walk aside him* Well, maybe u should stop hiding and do more to demand justice, child

"It's not that simple. Frollo has everyone in town practically turned against our kind. If we show our faces outside there, who knows what he'll do"

J: Yeah, Father, and he knows I'm in here and yet he doesn't arrest me or hasn't done anything against me *she says confused and u were too*

FT "Juliet you are like Frollos child he raised you and is only wanting what's best for you"

J "Like keeping me locked up and hidden from the world"

Me; "Or leading an all out manhunt on our kind and slaying the innocent bystanders"

FT: U 2 shouldn't be causing any more trouble to get Frollo any more furious in hunting u both down, especially u, Juliette because he is quickly going to forget he raised u and have u burn alive too. now, I want u girls to lay low here until everything is calmed down.

J: But Father, Jazmin can't stay here, u know how gypsies can't stay in sealed places *she had a point*

"Come my dear I will guide you out and Juliet you get back to where you belong before the old crow comes back"

(Jules &amp; Jazz)

God Help The Outcast

Jazmin:  
"I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a gypsy's prayer  
Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see Your face and wonder...  
Were You once an outcast too?"

"God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth  
God help my people  
We look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will"

(Parishioners)  
"I ask for wealth  
I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name  
I ask for love I can possess  
I ask for God and His angels to bless me!"

Jazmin  
"I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I  
Please help my people  
The poor and down trod  
I thought we all were  
The children of God  
God help the outcasts  
Children of God…."

(Songs Ends)

And with that last look to God's light, Juliette smiles to her friend and Jazmin pulls her in for a friendly comforting hug.


End file.
